Poisonous Disrespect
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Sasuke is a vampire hunter; and Itachi... a powerful Vampire Lord. What will happen when Sasuke tries to seduce and kill him? Caution: Incest, yaoi, vampires, blood, gore, violence, etc. ItaSasu not brothers in this one with side pairings. Collab.
1. Chapter 1

**Poisonous Disrespect  
A collaboration by Victimofadr3am and Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Naruto series, it belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

**WARNINGS!: Incest (even though they aren't actually brothers in this one), yaoi, vampires, blood, gore, violence… And anything else we didn't think of. XD Don't read it if you don't like it.**

**Chapter 1:**

-Itachi's POV-

Walking down the street, I can already smell the place. Cheap alcohol, cigarettes, mortals… and hookers. Somehow, the last thing mentioned, freaks me out the most.

I can't help but smirk, as I see Deidara skipping in front of us, his long blonde hair following the motion. Hn. Such a cute moron. He's the only blonde haired vampire I've ever seen… and I've seen a lot.

Gosh, so much. I can't believe I let myself get dragged out, to celebrate my birthday. It just makes me feel older, if possible. After 288 years of life, you'd expect them to give me a break and stop counting.

"Gosh, I'm cold." I hear Izuna mumble, and turn my head right to face him.

I catch a sight of his beautiful, blue-black silk hair, and his delicate snow-white pale skin. His lips are colored with the most beautiful shade of red, and his eyes pure, black venom. Whatever demon or god made that thing, sure had great taste.

I smirk at no one in particular, as I see Kakashi putting his arm around him, and snuggling him. He just smirks and blushes a sweet, edible tint of red, making a perfect contrast on his pale, doll face.

"We're here, un." I hear Deidara, excited and thrilled. Gosh, he's such a child.

I can't help but roll my eyes as I read the sign above the door. 'Passion'.

Now that's just _promising._

--------

The place isn't that bad at all... The atmosphere is nice, the lighting perfect, and the seats comfortable. The whole room has that... dark feel to it. There's a large bar to the left of it, and a stage in the middle. Hn. There are several poles randomly scattered on the stage, and strobe lights on the corners.

Oh yeah, and... a few dancers... doing their thing.

"Can I have your orders?" I stop analyzing the place, as a waiter comes by our table.

Such a young human boy. By the feel of it, he's 20-21, no more. His hair is blonde... well, practically white, from all the bleaching, I guess, with a few light blue strands here and there, and he's wearing purple contacts.

"Yeah, sure, two tequilas, orange-juice with ice, and rum." Izuna orders for us all. See, reading minds is useful in so many ways.

The waiter smirks at us and nods, writing the order down. I catch the sight of his teeth, they're pointy and sharp. Ah, a vampire freak. Tch. So many kids want to be like us.

He walks away, smiling at us.

"Orange juice...?" I chuckle, glaring at Deidara, as he lets a soft whine.

"What...?" He mumbles. "Not everyone's into alcohol, drugs and...cigarettes." He mumbles, glaring at Izuna.

"So what?" He remarks, blowing smoke into Dei's face. "I'm immortal, anyway."

I notice the music goes louder, and they announce a tonight's special dancer. Whatever. Just a hooker, no better than the rest.

I choke on my own sentence, as I see a literal sex on legs enter the stage, his appearance stealing everyone's attention. The red strobe lights turn on, glistening perfectly on his pale skin, making me feel... thirsty. I can't help but lick my lips. That thing is... whoa.

He's wearing tight leather pants, knee-high boots and a leather jacket. His perfect raven hair looks so soft and touchable, as he starts swaying his hips, moving in the rhythm of the song. His face is most delectable one I've ever seen, and I swear, the beauty of it makes me believe it was carved by angels. He's way too beautiful to be a human… Yet, I sense no immortal powers in his being.

-------

-Sasuke's POV-

I feel uneasy right now. I had felt uneasy all evening. There is something about this mission that makes me tense. Every night different people come in here for their fun; smoking their cheap cigarettes, and drinking their half stale alcohol.

It's on a usual night like this when I go in for the kill… My victims are generally just as unsuspecting as theirs. Vampires are nothing more than cold blooded killers. I can sense their bloodlust from a mile away. And just as they always do, a small group of them comes in.

'_Maybe tonight will be different…'_

I am watching them from the shadows, behind the bar. But they don't know it. They never do. I watch as the group comes in, and sits down. There are at least four of them, but I have no idea if others might join them later. There is a blonde, a hot guy with silver hair, and someone who has the same blue-black hair as me. He's rather young looking, and he catches my eye at first… Before my attention turns to someone else.

I can see their leader, my target. He has long, silky midnight hair. He is clearly a very wealthy and powerful Vampire Lord. I can tell. It's what I do. I lick my lips when I see that he has a dragon tattooed on his arm. It's sexy… I like dragons.

I try to memorize his outfit, picking out all the details that I possibly can. He has on some pretty expensive looking jewelry. He's wearing a silky crimson shirt, with tight black pants, and… combat boots? Well, at least he has good taste. They look nice with his long black leather jacket, too. He definitely has good taste… And I find myself wondering if he will taste good.

I see Suigetsu going over to take their order… But I can't watch any longer. I hear my name being called, and I have to go dance now.

I don't have time to sit there and think. I have to get to work. If my plan is going to work, I'll have to seduce him. From the looks of it, that may not be as easy as I planned. But I know just how to get his attention. It has never failed me yet.

I lurk backstage, and as soon as the music starts, I am out in front of the flashing lights. They sting my eyes a little bit, until I get used to it. I can hear catcalls and see people shoving dollar bills at me, as some of the bolder ones try to feel me up. But I don't let them near me. I'm here for one reason, and one reason only: To seduce and kill the vampire I saw earlier. I'm a vampire hunter, and it's my only mission, you see. I'm not really in it for the money.

I tense up, and try to move my hips in just the right way to get his attention, as I start climbing the pole. I'm strutting my stuff now, but it isn't enough. I'll have to take it up a notch.

_…Yes, it's working!_

I can feel him looking my way... Our eyes meet for one brief moment. And it's like magic. I know I'll have him hooked soon. I can feel it.

---------

**A/N:**

**I'm not sure what to say... People kept wanting me to write a vampire fic, and when victimofadr3am told me his idea, I couldn't resist writing it with him. I had a lot of fun with it so far.**

**-Kaline Reine**

**Mwahahaha. I've been dying to do a collab with my sweetie, and even though I feel like I'm dying at the moment (I'm sick and feel like crap), this little thingy makes me feel very happy. I love vampires very much, and combined with ItaSasu it's just PURE *censored*.**

**Hope you'll like it.**

**So this is how it works, I write Itachi's POV, Kaline writes Sasuke's.**

**-Victimofadr3am**


	2. Chapter 2

**Poisonous Disrespect  
A collaboration by Victimofadr3am and Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Naruto series, it belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

**WARNINGS!: Incest (even though they aren't actually brothers in this one), yaoi, vampires, blood, gore, violence… And anything else we didn't think of. XD Don't read it if you don't like it.**

**Chapter 2: **

-----

-Sasuke's POV-

I feel the way he's looking at me. It's so powerful, so _poisonous_…

As my body slides down the pole, I see him licking his lips. But when he catches me looking, he turns away and acts as if nothing happened. He's trying to disregard me; ignore me. He doesn't realize that will never work with me.

I see him glance at me out of the corner of his eye, as I remove my leather jacket, pausing to run my hands over my chest. I toss it to someone in the crowd, and they go wild. Next to come off are the pants, and he's staring now… The only thing I'm wearing is a small black leather thong and the boots I had on earlier.

I continue with my sensual act. The crowd is eating it up. But I notice_ he_ is looking away again… Jerk.

I decide to take a somewhat more bold approach. It's time to bring out the good stuff now. I slip off the pole, and make my way through the crowd, to where he is. I have to slap away the hands that try to grope me, as I pass. Tch. They're all just losers. None of them are what I want. My only goal is to kill. If any of these men knew that, they wouldn't be so eager to touch me.

…Not that this man will be allowed to touch me either… The rules of this club make that very clear.

I already know his name. Itachi… And I know today is his birthday. He's turning 289 tonight, if I'm not mistaken. That was what I was told, anyway. Just from looking at him, I'd never believe it. His beautiful, pale skin… The way his hair hangs in his face, and makes him look so mysterious…

_ 'What am I thinking?!'_ I reprimand myself. _'This guy isn't beautiful. He's everything that I hate!' _

His eyes fix on me once more, as I move across the room, toward him. I wonder if he can sense that he is my goal… He won't find anything out from reading my mind. I have enough experience with vampires to know how to blank out my thoughts. I just… think nothing. I let instinct take over, entirely. That is what it takes to be both a dancer, and a killer.

Before either one of us knows what is happening, my legs are straddling his hips. Like an invisible force, we are pulled toward one another. There is nothing that can stop it from happening now. I'm running on pure instinct, alone. Each moment that happens is instantaneous, and unpredictable. I feel wild; feral even. My fierce nature is starting to come out. And it thrills me, every time. I get such a rush, such a high from this…

He raises a hand to try and push me off of him, but I just smile, and point to the sign on the wall. 'Touching the dancers is strictly prohibited by law…' and there is a bunch of legal jargon under it.

Hah. He can't even touch me, to push me off of him.

He turns to me, with a glare distorting his lovely features… But my body has already begun to move on it's own. I try to only think about what I am doing right now, and not my future goal.

I think it's slightly odd that he still hasn't spoken to me yet. He doesn't seem to know what to do with himself, as I begin moving my body in his lap. I grind myself against him, working my hips to please anyone who happens to be looking. I turn around, to see all of his friends staring.

_ 'I wonder what their problem is?' _I think, not caring if they hear me or not, but I keep going. Some of them are looking the other way now.

I lean closer to him. My hands drift over his chest, until I reach the buttons on his silk shirt. The red fabric beneath my hands reminds me of blood… _His blood._ And I want it; to see it spilled by my hand. I wonder if he wants my blood too. Hn. That's a stupid question. He is a vampire, of course he does.

Finally, he opens his mouth to speak. "What are you… doing?" He sounds hesitant, like he doesn't know what to say.

He's already struggling with himself. Am I really affecting him this badly? I continue to undo his buttons.

"You, if you're lucky…" I smirk. "Birthday boy."

As if in answerance, he shifts in his seat. His groin bumps against mine, and I feel… Oh god, what has he done to me?! I'm feeling excited too…

"Don't call me boy. I'm a man," He whispers, only a breath away from my lips. And now he growls… "You whore."

A man… Yeah right. It's obvious he's a vampire. And as far as I'm concerned, that doesn't even count as human.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Obviously nothing. He can't even touch me. And he ignores my question. I smirk even wider, knowing I've won. I can feel his arms around me, but they aren't touching me yet. He's fighting the temptation, I can feel it. As I finish my sentence, I move even closer to him, licking his cheek. I can tell from the way he gasps that he wasn't expecting that.

At last, his chest is bare to me, and I can't help but rake my nails over it. I sit down on his lap, so I can have a better view. I'm still swaying to the music… I really know how to work it, when I want to. He was trying to ignore me at first, but now he's doing nothing but watching me. His eyes are fixated on me, and he's ignoring everything that's going on around him.

"I don't have any money…"

I almost laugh, but I manage to restrain myself. …As if money would make any difference right now. Then again, I know he is lying. A powerful Vampire Lord like him _has_ to be loaded. I know he's just trying to get me to leave him alone.

"Lap dances are free on your birthday," I smirk, knowing I've got him now. "And if you go in the other room with me, I'll show you a really good time…"

"Hm, I might…" He purrs.

I'm slowly peeling away his shirt, to reveal more skin. And I'm tempted to reach for his pants, but I don't want to embarrass him in front of his friends… I feel something touch my back, then drift down to my ass, and I realize it's his hand. Quickly looking around to see if anyone is watching, I leave it there for a minute, letting him have his fun. But I have to slap his hand away. If management sees that, they'll throw him out. And I can't have that.

Over the pulse of the music, I could have sworn I heard him growl at me when I removed his hand… I smile at him.

"Mmm…" I tilt my head back, slowly getting more intimate with him. "Come with me to the back." It was hardly a question.

------

-Itachi's POV-

"Do I get my birthday present…?" I purr at him, moving my head back to lock our gazes.

He smirks at me again, dragging his neat nails up and down my chest. "I am your birthday present."

Not saying a word more, he gets up from my lap, grabbing my hand and pulling me up with him. I can hear Kakashi chuckle and I frown as people stare at us, checking him out as if he were some kind of a vase or something... My eyes jump wide open as I realize they are staring at me, too. All I see is his back... Wait, what is his name? I can't believe he distracted me that hard with his delicious body, that I didn't even try to read his mind.

I hear catcalls and a whole bunch of other, animalistic sounds as we walk across the room...and I swear, a guy just winked at me.

'_I have to stop looking in their eyes…'_ I shake my head as I get terrible mental images.

We enter a hall and I tense up a bit when we reach the door, and see his lips mumble a 'don't interrupt us' to the door guard. He turns his head to me and smirks, pulling my hand and guiding me into the room.

I sense creeps all over me, as I look around the room... something's weird about it. Not the room itself, but the feel of it. He closes the door behind us, and starts walking towards the other side of the room, swaying his hips sensually with each step... Mhm... I lick my lips. _'Happy birthday to me.'_

The room is quite small, with no windows or mirrors on the wall. The walls are crimson red, and the floor made of dark wood, giving the place a dimmed look. There's a large bed in the middle, with red silky sheets and several pillows.

He steals my attention as I hear a rustling sound and see him taking his boots off, then browsing through a cupboard._ 'So, he has his own room…?' _Pulling something red and silky from it, he gets up and turns around. He puts the red coat on, leaving it open. Our eyes meet and he smirks at me, sitting on the bed and motioning his finger for me to get closer.

'_Hn.'_ I smirk at him... I take my time with walking towards him, lingering to take a better look at his sprawled pale legs. For a boy, he sure has nice legs... In fact, they are feminine and just... plain attractive.

I sit on the edge of the bed, as he smirks at me and lies down on the bed, looking rather... amused.

Not being able to resist the temptation, nor wanting to, I reach for his leg and slowly drag a line with my finger. Ghostly, barely touching him... but still, it raises goosebumps on his pale skin. "Where's the bow?" I tease him, lowering my voice. I want to unwrap my present.

He chuckles, sitting up, and mumbles. "Find it yourself." The way my eyes close on their own from the tone of his voice, makes me want to pin him on the bed and eat him alive.

_'Not yet.' _I think to myself, as he wraps his slender legs around my waist and straddles me, making himself comfortable in my lap.

"Is that an order...?" I purr in his ear, reaching out and putting my arms around him._ 'He's inviting me to play with his gorgeous body. Should I accept it...?'_

Saying nothing, he licks my ear and purrs on it, twirling his hand in my hair, the other on my back. The closeness of our bodies and the sweet smell of his blood are making the sweetest scent a human could possibly have... But then again... Why would such a beautiful human boy work as a hooker...? I don't think money is the case, seeing as he's 'doing' me for free.

He doesn't hesitate at pulling my shirt down all the way, and throwing it aside. Instantly, he starts dragging his hands up and down my back, lightly scratching me with his nails. He stops and lets out a sexy hiss, as he traces the tattoo on my left arm with his slender fingers.

I smile at him, reaching my hand out and lifting his chin to lock our gazes. "You like tattoos... Sasuke?" I mumble in a teasing tone, our lips barely inches apart.

Surprised at the mention of his 'name', he widens his black eyes in shock, and then smiles at me. It's a beautiful name, but I'm sure he's not fond of me knowing it. Not waiting for him to say anything, since I already know the answer in the first place, I move my hand from his chin to the left side of his neck, mumbling... "I could give you one... right here." Smirking at him, I touch the delicate skin of his neck. He tenses up, suppressing the shiver. _'Why bother..? You're gonna be mine, anyway.'_

He ignores my offer, grinding his body against mine, instead. I move my hand to his hips, reaching under the silky coat, touching his waist with feather touches. Licking my lips, I twirl my other hand in his raven hair, loosing my sanity for a moment from the softness of it. Staring at his beautiful lips... I feel my mouth start to water, and can't wait anymore... I pull him closer, crushing our lips together.

His hands slowly drift from my back to wrap themselves around my neck, as I start parting my mouth slowly. He reacts in instant, and lets me push my tongue into his mouth, letting out a soft moan but trying to suppress it. My grip on his hair gets rougher, as I push my tongue deeper into his hot mouth and deepen the kiss. Exploring his mouth, I lose myself in his taste... He's delicious.

Barely moving away from his face, I break the kiss and start trailing soft pecks from his chin to his neck, tightening the grip on his erotic hip. He throws his head back as I work my tongue on his beautiful neck, lightly sucking and nibbling on it. I barely control myself not to drain him, as my teeth throb heavily in my head. I sense his hand taking a tight grip of my hair as I linger at a certain spot of the smooth skin, preparing myself to taste the sweet juice of his being.

His grip tightens and he growls out a choked 'no' as I bit down on his neck, breaking the skin smoothly. His whole body spasms and I hold him tighter, as he struggles against my hold, slowly losing his strength. Sweet blood finally pours out to me and I suppress a shiver at the exotic taste of it, sucking his soul straight out.

His lips let out a soft moan, yet I know he's trying to fight the pleasure storming through his body. It's undeniable, he can't neglect it._ 'He can't neglect me,' _I think to myself, as I slowly start hearing his pants. He moves his other hand and digs his nails into my shoulder, lightly, since he has no strength. I growl at the feel of it, removing my mouth from the sweet fountain, my teeth hurting from the loss.

I lick the blood off his neck, tracing the little droplet that went down his shoulder with my tongue, closing my eyes at the taste of it. The puncture wounds on his neck start healing in instant. I suppress the chuckle that threatens to escape my lips as realization hits me... "I'm your first." I tease him, lowering my voice.

It's always a thrill for a vampire to drink someone's blood first... Especially when 'the someone' is this beautiful, I think to myself, smirking.

He lies on the bed, panting and shivering, sprawling himself down to catch some strength. His eyes are closed, his cheeks beautifully flushed, and I can't help but chuckle as he mumbles a barely audible 'fuck you.'

I laugh, not being able to resist the beautiful pouty face and lay on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. "Don't be impatient." I purr at him.

--------------

**Author Notes:**

**Nothing much to say, the system is still the same; Kaline writes Sasuke's POV, I write Itachi's.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Victimofadr3am**


	3. Chapter 3

**Poisonous Disrespect  
A collaboration by Victimofadr3am and Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Naruto series, it belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

**WARNINGS!: Incest (even though they aren't actually brothers in this one), yaoi, vampires, blood, gore, violence… And anything else we didn't think of. XD Don't read it if you don't like it.**

**Chapter 3:**

–––––––––––––

-Itachi's POV-

His scent is intoxicating. The way he breathes underneath me, the way his chest rises up and down, brushing against my skin, making it undeniable._ I want him. _Badly. What is he doing to me?

Stupid little… beautifully poisonous whore.

He struggles a bit in my hold, seeming uncomfortable in my grasp. I let go of his hands, as he instantly wraps them around my back, digging his nails into my skin. Not being able to suppress it, I let out a long hiss, a breath away from his face. He smirks at me, his eyes pure passion with a glint of a masochistic shine, as he draws his hand back and brings it to his lips.

I see him lick his slender finger, tasting it whole, smearing my blood all over his pale lips. I'm unable to suppress the fierce shiver that consumes me whole, such a passionate sight before my eyes.

I smirk and purr at him, completely amazed by his tasty actions. He surprises me again, this time by wrapping his long legs around me, forcefully grinding our bodies together. My eyes widen from his sudden movement. _'Where the hell is his strength coming from...?'_

Not bothering to fight his full-body grip on me, I use the chance to run my hands up his pale tights, riding his coat up as far as possible. He growls at my touch, gripping me with his legs even tighter and I can't help but moan out as our groins touch. I feel his hand twirl in my hair and he pulls me forward, crushing our lips together.

The way his lips feel like - I don't think words could explain. Intoxicatingly sweet and soft, they make me want to bite down on them when they touch mine. They are edible.

This beautiful whore underneath me... _is edible._

And he's driving me insane. I dig my nails into the porcelain skin of his left thigh, loosing my senses at the sound he makes... His scent makes me loose control, my animalistic nature taking over me.

As I sense warm blood pour over my hand, I realize I've forgotten... he's not a vampire... I'm hurting him.

He hisses, our lips still brushing. I draw my tongue out and lick his lip, begging for entrance. He hesitates with opening his mouth for me. _'You should know better than to tease me...'_

Once again, I dig my nails in the same spot, feeling his hot blood all over my hand. His mouth opens as he screams in pain, and I push my tongue into his lovely cavern. Tasting him whole, I slide my tongue even deeper, as he tries to push me away, but fails.

_Never offer yourself to a vampire..._

Delicate. One word that could explain the way he tastes. Even though, that wouldn't be enough. I savor every bit of exploring his hot mouth, tasting even the remains of my own blood. He moans in my mouth, not even resisting it anymore, just letting me ravage his edible mouth. And now he's having a hard time breathing. Hn. Humans...

_...unless you plan to give yourself whole._

I pull back from the sweet poison, and take a look. This is something I want to remember. Little moments like these, make all these years of surviving worthwhile.

And he's beautiful. His eyes are shut, his eyelashes thick and heavy...His mouth parted, lips swollen. Did I exhaust him already?...Thought he was a whore. You'd figure he's used to this.

Am I wrong? ...Maybe he's just not used to vampires.

What do I care. I shake myself mentally. He'll survive.

I close the distance between us again. Supporting myself with my hands, leaving some space for the poor thing to breathe, I lean down and start trailing kisses down his gorgeous neck. He moves his head a bit, giving me more space to play with... until he recovers, I suppose. Hah. Am I too much for him…?

We didn't even start anything.

I can smell him, all over the air. The seductive scent of his blood is very strong; I've never sensed something like this before...

Or am I hallucinating...? Playing around for so long made me really horny. Guess, hallucinating sounds possible.

Oh well. He amuses me with his little sounds and heavy breathing, as I keep on teasing him with my feather touches. But something's wrong... he's too calm. My eyes jump wide open as something cold breaks the burning atmosphere. And the next thing I knew would happen... In an instant, I grab his wrist, stopping his hand.

Inches away.

"You underestimate me." I purr at him, lowering my voice on purpose, even thought I am majorly disappointed.

See why I hate hookers...?

I get up, saddened as the warmth of his body separates from mine. I turn his hand in mine, twisting his wrist. Not by purpose, but pure amusement. I take a closer look at the dagger; such nice details carved into the handle...This thing looks familiar. I swear I've lost mine... 18 years ago. Thought it was unique. Whatever.

He still glares at me, eyes widened - fear and shock - it's obvious, without even reading his mind... Humans.

He moves underneath me, planning to attack again. I grab his neck with my right hand, forcefully pinning him down to bed, still holding his right one by his wrist.

Now he can't move.

This is why the room felt weird in the first place... Just _how many_ did he slay here... Right on this bed, I wonder.

"A vampire hunter, I see..." I purr at him, leaning my head from side to side, in a scolding manner. "Just how well prized is my head, I wonder."

He tries to say something, but gets stopped with my finger on his lips. I take the dagger from his hand, as his eyes widen in shock. '_Is he that weak..? Or am I just so much stronger, than the rest he's been slaying?'_

I move my face back to his, slowly closing the distance. He glares at me, his pride keeping him in place. "Such a shame, you know." I whisper at him, teasingly. "I still admire your beauty." I purr at him, licking my lips.

He frowns and starts struggling. "You disgust me." He growls.

I smirk at him. "You get a compliment from a vampire, and this is what you do?" I can't help but chuckle. "Kitten, you should behave yourself before I change my mind."

He gasps when I move my left hand. I leave the dagger on the cupboard, getting up from the bed and picking up my shirt. I feel more than just disappointed at the way things turned out tonight... Nobody amuses me lately. And now when I find someone interesting, his only interest is taking my head off my shoulders.

I start walking towards the door. I swear I could just feel my body sigh. Great... now I'll think about it for the whole night... or more. Stupid insomnia. I tense up as I hear something behind me, and turn around just at the right second.

Underestimating me again... I grab his wrist and turn us both around, pinning him to the wall with my body. "Do you really want to die that much?!" I yell in his face, as he keeps on struggling. Can't believe this. I spare his life and yet he keeps on pushing. Why is he into this so much?

"Why won't you just die, you despicable fuck?!" He screams in my face, pissed. He keeps on struggling, his strength... too much for a human.

Way out of human... I think to my self as I feel a sharp pain, my head flying sideways from the hit. I don't hesitate for a second, it's getting obvious, he won't let me walk away... And if I don't kill this thing, it'll kill me.

Sure, he can slap, I think to myself, as I brush my hair out of my eyes. But can he top this…?

I pull him off the wall by his hair and hit him with the back of my hand. The blow sends him flying, and he hits his head.

"See what you made me do now?" I growl, more to myself than him.

I get dressed and walk out of the room, as he just lies on the floor... Unconscious or not... I couldn't care less at the moment.

––––––––-

-Sasuke's POV-

Everything is happening so fast, it's like a blur. I don't remember ever taking on a vampire this strong before. Itachi is much, imuch/i more powerful than I had anticipated.

I could tell something was about to happen, just as I brought the dagger in for the final blow... He stopped me. Something that's never happened before. They never see it coming. All of my victims are as carefully chosen as theirs. It's never by random chance. After all, I have many less years than they do. I can't afford to take a chance at losing my life. I didn't think this was such a big risk. I was wrong.

Now I can't see, the room is swirling from where the bastard knocked my head into the wall. I had expected him to be much more violent than this…

_'Hn. Strange.'_

I know I need to get out of here. There is no time to think about it right now. My boss will understand if I leave. After all, that was my last dance of the night, anyway… But at this point, I really don't give a damn if I lose my job or not. I have no way of knowing if that vampire will be back, with his friends for backup.

I make my way to the back door, glancing over my shoulder the whole time to make sure I'm not being followed. I don't see anyone, so I think it's okay.

Stumbling out the door, into the alley behind the club, I still feel dizzy. I am understandably shaken from what just happened. I mean, who wouldn't be a little edgy after an encounter with a vampire? But I'm sure I'll be fine, soon.

_'I'll just head home from here, and– What the hell was that?' _

I hear footsteps coming my way. They're ominous, getting steadily closer and closer. Then they get faster, the steps coming closer together as the person approaches. Then I smell it… I know that scent; the scent of a vampire. This one doesn't strike me the same way as Itachi.

He has the same blood red eyes, and shocking black hair as my target. _'Maybe they're related…?' _A vague thought breaks through the cloudy haze that is currently my mind.

Before the creature gets too close to me, he stops. His eyes glowing in the darkness, I can feel them piercing through, straight to my soul. And I know what he wants… There is no longer any doubt that he can smell the strong scent of blood from where Itachi scratched me earlier. I'm only human, after all, and even I can smell it.

I see him lick his lips hungrily._ 'Oh shit.'_

"Hmm…" He groans. "Well, well… What do we have here?" His tone is dark and sinister. He is every bit the monster that storybooks make them out to be. This one is a predator, for sure.

Faster than I can blink, he's on me; his hands around my neck. He slams me toward the wall, and I brace myself for an impact that never comes. He is being surprisingly gentle with me. Now he's just staring into my face. It annoys me.

"You son of a bitch," I rasp, struggling to talk around the hand that's relentlessly squeezing my throat. "You can't hurt me… Can't do anything that hasn't been done already. Don't bother being gentle with me. Why don't you-"

He cuts off my airway, halting my words, and I don't struggle. I already know it's useless. Vampires take sick pleasure from toying with their victims. It's more fun if they struggle, and scream. By not moving, not reacting to any of his silent intimidation, I am being defiant. And he knows it…

"I don't like to bruise my forbidden fruit," I cringe as he licks my neck, his tongue making a light circle around my jugular. "Before I taste it…"

I close my eyes, getting ready to fight back. I'll have to… I feel his fangs digging into my skin, pressing and pressing, until-

"What the hell's going on? Madara?"

…That must be his name. I hear a voice shout, and his grip on me tightens even more.

I can't fight it any longer, and as the panic sets in, I feel my legs kick out at him. I start to struggle. It's useless, and he's dodging every single attack I throw at him. When nothing else works, I spit in his face. He growls his displeasure at me, before punching me in the stomach.

It feels like I'm going to throw up, but I'm gasping for air at the same time. This isn't how I wanted to die… Not at the hands of these disgusting… _creatures._

"I was on my way to Itachi's party," Madara tells the other one, who cocks his head to one side, listening. "And this one just smelled so very… tempting." He licks his lips again.

And I recognize the other vampire now… He was with Itachi; one of his friends, I think. That's right, I read a file on him too. His name is Izuna. I'd recognize his unique blue-black eyes and hair anywhere. He reminds me of myself, in a lot of ways.

"Don't waste your time with the likes of him," Izuna's glare falls on me. It's as if he cannot stand to see this other vamp touching me.

I smirk then, knowing this is my chance. He's jealous. It's so painfully obvious. As a dancer, I've seen this kind of look many times before. Countless faces, watching someone they care about be seduced by me. I love the feeling I get from it… But this time is different. This time I don't want to be the one being envied.

"But he smelled so good…" Madara bares his fangs again, as if he is getting ready to take a bite, and I wince for a pain that doesn't come… At least, not yet. "I just want a little taste… Nothing wrong with that."

Izuna's jaw drops. Hn. Perfect… He can't stand to see the way Madara is looking at me. I don't know how they know each other, and I don't care. At the moment, all I want to do is escape.

The one holding me is watching him out of the corner of his eye. I only manage to get a glimpse of eye contact with this Madara person, and it's enough to make my blood run cold. I know I will only have one chance to escape, and I'll have to take it when it comes.

"You should at least have the manners to share…" Izuna purrs.

Madara just smiles evilly back at him, and watches him, contemplating his words and watching his movements as he approaches.

This is bad! If I don't do something, I'll have two vampires feeding on me instead of one! He's looking away. Now is my only chance… When a sharp surge of adrenaline hits me, I lash out at him, raking my nails across his face. It's all I can do at the moment, and I'm not exactly thinking my actions through. But it worked. He didn't expect it, and I caught him off guard.

This time when I kick him, it hits him between his legs. Madara goes down, allowing me to wrench myself out of his cold grasp.

And the next thing I know, I'm on my feet and running.

"Stop!"

I think it was Izuna who yelled, but he's too concerned with his fallen friend to do anything to me. I almost make it to the end of the alley, when I feel a cold wind hit my back. And I'm tackled to the ground.

"He's not worth the trouble!" The vampire called Madara snarls in my face, effectively trapping me with his weight.

_'Damn.'_ I try to push him off._ 'He recovers quickly.' _

That is when I hear the grim words from Izuna. "…Kill him."

This is serious now. Madara draws back to hit me, and there is nothing I can do. Izuna approaches and holds both my arms, yanking me to my feet. Fists cover me with bruises and nails leave angry red marks on my skin. Madara moves fast, even when he's hitting me. It feels like my guts are going to come out my mouth, and I realize that I'm puking up blood. Gross.

Now I'm regretting even trying to escape in the first place. Being bitten and maybe even dying would be better than this. He isn't dealing any life-threatening blows, but I'm sure I will have serious injuries by the time this is over.

And it's over before I know it. I'm barely conscious and not even sure if I heard them leaving or not. Someone else is walking up… I don't know who it is, and I don't care at this point… My world is spinning, and I'm being consumed by darkness. I think I can sense someone else coming near me, but… I'm not sure what happened…

_'Where… where did… they…' _

––––––––––-

**A/N: We really don't have anything to say... We just hope that you enjoy the fanfic. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Poisonous Disrespect**

**A collaboration by Victimofadr3am and Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Naruto series; it belongs to Kishimoto-sama. **

**WARNINGS!: Incest (even though they aren't actually brothers in this one), yaoi, vampires, blood, gore, violence… And anything else we didn't think of. XD Don't read it if you don't like it.**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

I'm chained to a wall, in a dark cell. I can barely see, it's so dark where they are keeping me now… I hate it here. The chains hurt my wrists, and tired muscles strain just to hold me up at this point. Plus I'm cold, sleepy, and hungry.

A guard comes in to check on me. It's so dark I can't see his face. But this time, he touches me. I feel it; a light touch on my side. It's like he's examining me... I feel his hands moving down, over my ribs and across my stomach. He stops when I spit in his face, though. Again, he doesn't say anything to me. I'm glad he left me alone.

I try to move, but I think one of my ribs might be fractured. I'm not sure, it could just be a severe bruise, but it just hurts really bad. The rest of my body is covered in various marks, scrapes, bruises, and other things. All because I got in a fight with a pretty powerful vampire.

...I hate all of them.

They treat me like I'm stupid. But I'm not an idiot… I know this is a slave market. They're planning to sell me. To a vampire, there is no doubt. Those are the only creatures that come here. Each of them waits with hungry eyes for their next human slave. I've heard stories about places like this, and I never doubted their existence. I would put nothing past these disgusting creatures. Most of them will do anything for the right price. Except, that is, to treat a human decently.

I hated being anywhere near the vamps back at the club where I danced. But I couldn't let go of what they had done to me. I only did it to get revenge on them for what they did. I had to avenge- Well, that is best left for another time...

I've been here for almost two weeks, I think. I can barely remember being brought here. It's all because of the fight I had with Madara. I had no idea how strong he was at the time, though.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_They had beaten me pretty badly... I couldn't move. The night sky was spinning above me, and I tried to count the stars, as they swirled together in the void. I blacked out, and when I woke up, there was a stranger standing over me._

_I could see his eyes, yellow and shining in the darkness of the alley. He chuckled, and leaned down. He was almost in my face now._

_"Let me have a closer look at you..." His voice practically slithered right from his throat. "Yes, you'll do nicely."_

_When I heard him speak, and saw the way he moved, only one word came to mine: Snake._

_I could feel his grimy hands all over me, but I was too weak to fight back. Finally the creature seemed to stop his wretched appraisal of my body. He took a step back, and time seemed to stop, as I waited to see what he would do. I was still too weak to move._

_He grabbed me, pulling me up from the ground harshly. I knew he was probably only there because he smelled the blood. I was too weak to stand on my own, after the fight with Madara, and he seemed to know that. I could not even fight back, when he picked me up and started to carry me. I wanted to know where we were going but I couldn't ask. All I could do was hope that he would not hurt me._

_A few hours later, I was being put into a cage and taken to the slave market. That bastard..._

_-END FLASHBACK- _

* * *

They found out quickly that I can and will fight the guards when they come to check on me. As a result, the guards have stopped feeding me. I don't know how much longer I will last here.

But even dying is better than being sold to a vampire. I hate them… I hope I do die! If for no other reason than merely to spite the one who brought me here, I would choose death before living as a slave. And I'm sure that any slave in their right mind would. I refuse to be sold, as I've told them many times over.

I will stay here as long as I have to. Each time a vampire comes in to look at me, whether they are a guard or someone looking to buy me, I always manage to scare them off.

Maybe it's the defiant look in my eyes, or it might be that I fight them tooth and nail, every time one of them gets near me. But I've made it clear that I will be having none of this. Even if I'm staving and dying of thirst, I won't go down without a fight.

* * *

-Itachi's POV-

Another sleepless night. I didn't get any sleep for the past...13 days. I've been stressed out and on the edge, sensing something's terribly wrong.

Yet I can't figure _what_...

This was one of the longest nights in my life. Despite the rain-washed, cold air my body had been burning. It's on the nights like this one, I think about all the things that keep me awake... Mostly, those are just memories and sins that follow me around like a shadow.

Then I think about it... The largest, heaviest sin I've ever committed...Yet it freaks me out... Why don't I regret it?

Hn. Maybe that's what it means to be... a cursed one. Neither dead, nor alive. Just there, with a beating heart.

* * *

Ugh. How could I ever forget this place? I nearly stepped out of the car and my hair is glued to my face. I hate this place. It's... windy.

"Stop it." I growl out as Kakashi quietly laughs at me. It's no fun. There's sand everywhere and it's a logical thing that sand and wind don't go together... especially if you wear leather.

By the time we enter the building, my boots are full of sand and my hair is everywhere but in my ponytail. This annoys me to no end. If the castle wasn't so large and I didn't need more people, I would never come to this place.

...well. Not really.

Even though I hate human whores, every vampire knows this place is crowded with beautiful human slaves. All types, all tastes. Blonde, thin, short, pale, tan... You get to pick whatever you want. Guess that's why it's called a slave _market._

"Welcome, my Lord, can I help you?" We are greeted by one of the leaders of this place. I nearly frown, but suppress it; avoiding looking into his eyes... I don't really feel like witnessing all the terrible stuff he had been doing to his slaves.

"We need around 5 to 10 slaves." Kakashi replies, with the usual grin on his face, tapping me on the shoulder. "The usual type."

"Hn." That would mean - pale, dark haired and young, I suppose.

The snake man nods and motions us to follow him.

"I didn't know I have a '_type_'." I snarl to Kakashi, stepping out of the room.

* * *

It's always a torture to walk across the halls and rooms where they keep them. Most of them are clean, properly fed and free... as much as a slave could be. But there are quite a few chained ones. Mostly just those that fight the guards or act extremely disrespectful.

I'm picky even when it comes to those who simply clean the castle. I've heard that Lords usually treat their slaves like underling, dogs - beat them, scare them, even hurt and murder them for fun. I remember once Kakashi said to me; _each slave that ends up with you, sure is a lucky one._

Hn.

I never actually bought a chained slave before. I'm not comfortable having a potential murderer in my castle. A slave like that would most likely slit my throat in sleep... if he could.

But something's telling me to visit the rebels this time... An unexplainable feeling, it's dragging me towards them. I stop short in my tracks as I hear a voice shouting. Undoubtedly a slave, undoubtedly someone I've met before. My legs move on their own; and a smirk steals over my lips as I catch a sight of those poisonous eyes once more. Beaten up heavily, most likely starving - his grace is gone, but his poisonous scent... That - he'll never loose.

I can't help but lick my lips, remembering that bittersweet scent of his blood. And he growls as he spots me, weak and drained, yet such a fighter.

"Hello, kitten."

I've learned a lot of things in my life, 289 and counting. And I know one thing...

Taming beasts is always fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Poisonous Disrespect**

**A collaboration by Victimofadr3am and Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Naruto series; it belongs to Kishimoto-sama. **

**WARNINGS!: Incest (even though they aren't actually brothers in this one), yaoi, vampires, blood, gore, violence… And anything else we didn't think of. XD Don't read it if you don't like it. **

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

-Itachi's POV-

"How much?"

I glare at him, proving him that I am not to be questioned. When I want something, I want it. And I'll get it.

He opens his snake mouth to speak; "My Lord, please consider taking someone else, he's not the-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I asked how much." I cut him off. "Now shut up and name the price-"

"No, he's not for sale, you can get all the rest-"

I grab him by his throat and push him up the wall. I can feel my eyes burn in anger. "Do not play with me, Orochimaru." My hand tightens the grip on its own. "Name the price right now, or you'll be lying dead on the floor while I leave with him for free." I spit through gritted teeth. "Understand?"

Oh he already knows. I know he does. It gets obvious just by hearing the loud sound of chains moving. He's probably kicking the hell out of those guards right now. And all they are trying to do is remove his cuffs.

Hn. Silly thing.

"Move, move". I growl at the guards quietly, waving my hand in the air. They obey instantly, eyeing me weirdly, probably trying to figure out if I'm trying to handle him by myself.

He growls and starts pulling on his chains as I approach him.

"God damn you, you bastard!" His throat is sore like powder, you can tell that just by the sound of his voice. Why is he still screaming, anyway?

"Shhh, calm down, you're hurting yourself." I scold him, stopping on my way to him. Hm, I have to think of a way to get him out of here without someone dying.

He glares at me, and I fight to suppress a smirk. Gosh, he's such an angsty pet.

"I'd rather die than belong to you!" He continues screaming at me.

But he notices I'm not paying any attention to him. I scan the room, trying to think of something useful. It just pissed him off.

"What the fuck are you doing? If you don't leave the room in 5 seconds I'm going to-"

I turn my head back to face him. "Sheesh, will you stop screaming, your throat is going to fly out."

Now he's even angrier. I swear to all the freaking gods, the force of that glare could make a grown man cry.

I motion my hand for the guards to leave us alone. They stare at me for a moment, but then they leave. I notice he's aiming the same look at me. As if I'm underestimating him.

"Now, you have a choice to make." He just stares at me as I kneel down, lowering my head to his level. I'm still _pretty much_ out of his reach. "You can either choose to go with me nicely, or I will drag you out of here by my own hands. You don't want to experience that, sweetie."

Oh Gosh, that glare of his is so nice. I'm just waiting for a fist to come flying towards me.

"Nicely?" He purrs out, leaning his head to one side.

"Yes." I smirk at him. "Nicely."

"Hn." He smirks back at me. "Know what...?" I think I do. "I'd rather die!" He screams and aims a punch at me, as I step out of his reach a second before.

"Thought so." I sigh, getting up. "Well, then we'll have to do it the hard way."

He starts struggling again, screaming nothing in particular as he curses his chains for not listening to him.

"Whoa, kitten, take it easy. You'll hurt yourself."

"Fuck!" He growls, tugging on his chains even harder. "I'll never submit to a vampire! Never!" He yells. "If you ever come close to me, I'll rip your eyes out and eat them like berries! And why the hell do you call me _kitten_, do I look like a freaking cat to yo-"

"Stop that."

He stares at me. His chest is rising up and down heavily and I can _hear _his heart beating. There's a little sweat drop making its way down his chest, and his eyes hold the sexiest and most passionate look I've ever seen-

"Who are you to order me around?" He starts again. "Why would I stop?"

"You're turning me on."

In less than a second, I'm in front of him, pinning his wrists back to wall with one hand. His eyes widen in shock as he registers what just happened and he skips a breath. I put my other hand on his swan-like neck, holding him in place.

Our faces are only a _breath_ apart.

"From this moment on, kitten..." I whisper in his face, as he stares _in fear_ at me now. "You belong to me, and me only. I can call you whatever I want, and there's nothing you'll do about it. In fact, the next time I call you _kitten_, you're going to _purr_.".

Yes, I_ know_ he's gonna try to spit in my face. I tighten the grip on his neck, as he makes a choking sound and struggles to breathe. Moving forward and pressing my lips against his, with nothing but a _feather _touch, his eyes close and he falls asleep.

**

* * *

**  
-Sasuke's POV-

I open my eyes slowly, not knowing where I am. Then I remember that bastard. He must have… drugged me, somehow? Or something? I remember the kiss, but…

I'm confused and a little disoriented… But other than that I am fine. That does not make sense. How would I be okay after going through all of that? I had some bruises and scratches, but now all of them are gone. How long was I asleep? I look myself over, to find that I'm not even wearing the same clothes…

I blush the instant I realize what I'm wearing. Nothing but a small pair of tight black shorts. I'm not blushing because of what I have on… As a dancer, I was used to wearing all sorts of provocative things. I'm blushing because of the fact that someone had to put them on me. And the only someone that had been anywhere near me, as I recall, was Itachi. But I can't be certain if he changed my clothes, or what.

"Damn it!" I growl, noticing where I am.

I look around, trying to see if anyone else is in the room with me. It's large and dark, with more than a few elegant decorations. It looks like a rich person's bedroom in a mansion or something! I hate it here already… They waste so much. There is a bed with some other stuff… And I'm sure it's that jerk's bedroom.

I think I should leave the room, though I'm not sure whether I should or not. I'm still debating it…

If I leave, the absolute worst case scenario is that I will be thrown back in this room. After all, he wouldn't want to damage something that he'd just paid so much money for… Would he? Okay, maybe he would. But in the best case, if nothing happens, I could possibly find a way to escape. And that sounds worth the risk to me.

My mind made up, I head straight for the door. When I pass a mirror, I glance at it, but then stop dead in my tracks. i_'What the-?' _/i

There's a collar around my neck. A black one with some small silver designs on it. That's the last damn straw! Before I get out of this room, I am determined to pry the stupid collar off! I'm not his pet! My hands pry frantically at it, trying everything I can to get it off. There doesn't seem to be a buckle or any way to fasten it or anything. Just my luck…

Finally I give up. I'll remove it once I'm out of here, and safe. I'll tolerate it for now, but I don't have to like it!

The door leads to small hallway. One end is a dead end. The other end leads to what looks like another hall. Having no choice, I go that way. I'm checking all the doors I pass by to see what's behind them. Each time I hope desperately for an exit. Offhand, I notice the same red and black color scheme throughout the building.

I've found a bathroom, and several empty bedrooms so far. But nothing interesting; nothing that will help me leave!

Frustrated, I finally find a room that has someone in it. It's that one from the club before, with the blue-black hair that looks a lot like mine. Izuna…? I think. He was the one who had some type of business with Madara, and distracted him in the alley. And the room looks almost empty… Except for two tables, some fancy chairs, and one annoying vampire.

He's drinking something from a glass, and I don't even want to know what it is. I just want to get out of here!

"Itachi must have healed you," Izuna spoke softly. His voice was so low, I almost didn't hear it.

"Why would he do that?" I scream angrily, in annoyance. I'm still mad. "I didn't ask for any help! Especially not from him!"

"If you keep yelling like that, he'll hear you." The man sipped his coffee like nothing was at all wrong with this situation. "And then I won't be able to have any fun with you. Why don't you come over here, hm?"

"Shut up."

Izuna shrugs his shoulders. He seemed so calm and collected, but the way he is staring at me is making me so nervous. He looks like he wants to eat me alive. And I'm already on edge. I need to get out of here… As I head for the door, he amazingly doesn't make any move to stop me. So I hurry out of the room. It's obvious that there will be more vampires here than just he and Itachi. There are probably lots of them lurking around. I'll have to be careful.

I hear him call to me, just as I leave. "Itachi had to go somewhere, but he'll be back soon! I wouldn't wander around too much, if I were you…"

Yeah, yeah… Let him say whatever he wants. As long as he doesn't make any move to stop me, I'll do what the hell I want.

After a while, I'm tired of searching. I haven't found Itachi anywhere, but I also haven't found a way out either. I have no idea where I am now. I'm lost. To be honest, being in a house full of nothing but vampires frightens me. No; it terrifies me!

I'm used to taking them on one at a time, but… This many at once is insane! I can easily kill just one of them. That's why I wasn't too worried about Izuna earlier. But I know more about vampires than the average person does. I know that they are very protective of their own kind. If I kill one, the rest will come after me, with the intent to kill. There would be no possible way that I could take them all. Especially without knowing exactly how many they are, or even where the others are.

As it is, I won't even ask Izuna what I'm supposed to be doing. I don't care. I'm too scared of the menacing looking vampire in the other room to risk talking to him again. I've already seen how he can fight. I know what would happen.

I'll have to be more careful, and not run into any more of them. I am healed, or so it would appear, but… I'm still starving. No one'd given me anything to eat! I realize in a panic that they may not have any human food in this place, since it's for vampires and all they really need is blood. I have a sick feeling in my stomach, just thinking about it!

_'Am I going to die here?'_

I'm lost, hungry, and surrounded by the only thing I hate in this world. What cruel irony… I wish I could get back to that break room or den or whatever the hell it was. Even if Izuna is there… It's still better than being lost.

I turn a sharp corner, and as soon as I do, I collide with someone. Our bodies hit one another, but apparently I am much weaker, because I fall down while they're still standing. I look up…

"Hello, Kitten…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Poisonous Disrespect**

**A collaboration by Victimofadr3am and Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Naruto series; it belongs to Kishimoto-sama. **

**WARNINGS!: Incest (even though they aren't actually brothers in this one), yaoi, vampires, blood, gore, violence… And anything else we didn't think of. XD Don't read it if you don't like it. **

**Chapter 6:**

**-

* * *

**

-Itachi's POV-

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I notice his breaths are ragged, he seems exhausted. Not to even mention, he's more than just i_half_/i naked. He crawls away from me on his shoulders, staring up at me as if I were some kind of a monster.

He fails at his try to get up. He does nothing. He just narrows his eyebrows in anger.

"Oh god." I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Come here." I lean down, and put my arm around his back. Standing up, I put my other hand under his legs, picking him up.

He starts struggling in my arms, as if he just noticed what happened.

"Kitten, stop struggling, or I'll drop you." He growls at me, as his hands work on pushing my chest away from him... uselessly, of course. "You were supposed to be in the room. That way, you'd be properly fed and dressed by now." I stop for a second and shift my hand so I wouldn't drop the struggling pet. "But nooo, you had to play around the castle. That's what I get for leaving the door unlocked."

He starts screaming in frustration and kicking his legs in anger. I fight the smirk that threatens to escape my lips, thinking about just how cute he is like this. He probably knows I'm teasing him. "You don't want to go there. There's a dungeon down there. The guard dogs will kill on instinct." He's completely red in the face, and he's even cursing now.

"I don't want anything to hurt my precious kitten, no no no." As I take a turn in the hall, I can't hold the smirk back any longer.

"Come on, open up." I tease him, feeling extremely amused. That's what pets do, after all. He just turns his head away, avoiding the spoon.

"Tch, I know you're hungry. Now open up." I turn his head back with my hand, as I try to feed him with the other. He's such a bad pet.

_ He won't even eat... it's for his sake. I had to tie him up to be able to feed him. Vampires don't need food, but heck, if I could, I would eat it. That thing looks delicious. _

_What do they call this... soup? I think. It's supposed to be good, especially if you're sick. That's what I heard, anyway. Why is he struggling? Maybe he hates soup..? I wonder what his favorite food is._

_Oh..._

"Tomatoes…? You like tomatoes?" I ask him, as he just turns his head to stare at me.

"Yes." I whisper and nod, putting the spoon down and telling Neji to make some rice.

"_Yes_, what?" Oh, so he's finally spoken to me.

I smirk at him. "Yes, I just read your mind." He stares at me. "That's what you've been thinking about, right?"

He just turns away.

"And no." He turns his head back to face me. "I'm not the one who changed your clothes." I don't even have to look at his face to know he's blushing. "The girls take care of that type of stuff." I can't help but smile. "Oh, and... Sasuke?"

"What...?"

"You didn't purr."

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

_'Tch. As if I would ever purr for someone like him…'_ I thought indignantly.

He made me eat. Literally held me down and forced me too… All the while he was petting me and stroking my hair, my neck… Just like if I was a damn cat. But at this point, I just wanted to eat. I finally gave in to him, but only out of necessity. I refused to speak to him until it was over.

When we finished the meal, he finally let me get up. There is no way I'll try to run away with him standing right there. When I turn to walk away, he pinches my ass playfully.

_ 'What the hell?' _I am ready to kill him.

Before I can protest, someone walks up from behind me. I am instantly on my defenses, but when I turn around… I see a relatively normal-looking guy. He isn't a vampire. He might be okay… But he did have some strange red triangular markings on each side of his face. I find myself staring at them without really meaning to.

"Don't look so scared," He laughed, and patted my back in a friendly way. "I'm not going to eat you…"

I heard Itachi growl from behind me, and when I turned back I noticed he was glaring. "Keep your hands off what is mine… You are not to touch Sasuke, understand? Just do what you're supposed to, and nothing more."

The brunette guy gave Itachi a quick nod, before grabbing my hand in his and pulling me down the hall, ignoring his orders already. "Anyway, my name's Kiba. I'll be showing you around. Come with me."

…As if I have a choice. He's pulling me along. But I'll go with it because… At least it gets me away from Itachi for now. And I'm grateful for that, at the moment. He'd been acting like he was about to do bad things to me.

"This is your room… And my room… Well, you'll be staying with me. The bed over there near the far wall is yours. It's bigger than mine… I guess Itachi likes you better."

I wasn't sure if I liked that idea or not. But before I can say anything, he's already dragging me into another room.

"By the way, I'm the one who changed your clothes earlier," I hear him snickering under his breath, and I wonder what's so funny. "Remember where this room is, you might have to find your way back later. Anyway, let's go see some of the other slaves. It's good to socialize, right?"

I shake my head no, but it's already too late… He's dragging me into another room just down the hall from mine.

"This is Shikamaru, Shino, and… Lee," he turned to all of them. "Guys, meet Sasuke. Be nice to him, he's new."

He gestures frantically to everyone… I try really hard to memorize which names go with which faces as quickly as I can.

Shikamaru has earrings and his hair tied in a spiked ponytail… Shino looks kind of shady, with a long trench coat and dark glasses… And the one called Lee is laying in his bed, drinking a bottle of sake. He looks drunk… He raises one hand to greet me and mutters something incoherent, before falling back onto the bed. I better leave him alone.

I'm not sure what to do, so I just stand there for a while, looking probably about as awkward as I feel.

Shikamaru is the first one to speak. "So what do you think of Itachi?"

"He's a bastard." I spit the words out before I can stop myself.

He rolls his eyes. "How troublesome…"

"He can be a real jerk sometimes, but you just have to know how to handle him," Kiba said. "That's all. Though, I'm sure he'll treat you much better since he seems to have a soft spot for you, kid."

Lee tried to add to the conversation by mumbling some stuff, but no one could understand his drunken slur, so we just nodded.

Feeling awkward, I back to the door getting ready to leave.

Shikamaru sighed, getting up from the bed. "Guess it's my turn to finish showing you around. How troublesome…"

"Sure. Thanks…"

He sounds like he doesn't even want to move from that spot, but he is only doing it because he'd been ordered to. I don't even mind. I could use a guide to show me around this huge place. I didn't want to get lost again…

Shikamaru took over for Kiba, showing me the different rooms and introducing me to a few other people. It's too early to form any real opinions about them yet, though. I'll wait until I know more about them. Maybe if I get lucky, someone will be willing to help me escape. They're all slaves too, so I know they'd love to get out of here. I still can't risk telling anyone about it though. Not yet.

I've eaten, had a shower, and been shown where some things are… There is nothing else left to do right now. I guess they'll give me a job to do tomorrow, probably.

It's been a long, trying day, and I'm tired. I tell him I'm going to sleep. Once I make it to the room, Kiba is already there. I can hear him snoring loudly, already passed out. At least he won't be bothering me. I try not to make a sound, as I close the door and change into just my boxers… I don't want to wake him. He seems like an alright guy, I guess. The only one here that I really hate is Itachi… And maybe that Izuna guy. I'm not sure yet.

With troubled thoughts, I slowly drift to sleep…


	7. Chapter 7

**Poisonous Disrespect**

**A collaboration by Victimofadr3am and Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Naruto series; it belongs to Kishimoto-sama. **

**WARNINGS!: Incest (even though they aren't actually brothers in this one), yaoi, vampires, blood, gore, violence… And anything else we didn't think of. XD Don't read it if you don't like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

- Sasuke's POV-

I feel something… Someone's hands moving over my skin… I can feel them breathing over me. A weight has settled over me, and I'm sinking down into the bed. Hands are all over me, touching my neck, my chest, my face, my lips, my legs, my arms… Everywhere. Someone's legs… Spreading mine apart. A shadow looms over me, filling me with some sort of dread…

Suddenly, I remember where I am. In _his _mansion… In _his_ home… The one place I'm not supposed to be. In the home of a _vampire_.

_'Shit.' _I need to see who this is.

When my eyes open, my heart stops. I look into the blood red eyes of the one I despise. I panic when I see that it's still dark in my room. It's dark and there he is… In my bed.

_ 'Kiba… Where is Kiba?'_ I can hear him still snoring softly… That means he's still in the room. Good.

"Oh, don't worry about that… You've got…" He shifts his hips and I feel something hard digging into my thigh. "_Bigger_ problems to worry about right now, kitten."

His hot breath tickles the hair on my neck. I shiver, involuntarily. I can't believe this is happening… I forgot that he can read minds. I'm not even safe inside my own head. This new kind of vulnerability has me even more uncomfortable than before. I've never been so open, so exposed to someone before.

And speaking of exposed… I'm only wearing a pair of boxers- painfully thin, barely-there boxers. I know he can feel it when I tense up. Every muscle in my being is strung out, and tensed. I'm waiting to see what he will do.

His attention shifts to my face this time. Instead of turning me away, like I would expect a vampire to do, to expose my neck… He pulls me closer, to face him. Our noses are just inches apart. And I know he's going in for the kill…

I hold my breath, and brace myself for the pain that I know will come the moment he sinks his teeth into me. My tender flesh quivers beneath his touch, as his hand drifts lower and lower across my stomach.

I never even noticed how close he was to me, and how intimate this is, until he touches the waistband of my boxers. I thought he would stop there but his hand keeps going lower and lower… Until I cry out in shock. I've just been groped! I recoil and pull away, but it doesn't matter. His weight, however slight it may be, has me pinned. And his free arm is holding my wrists above my head.

_'…Why didn't I notice that before?' _

"Someone help me!" I cry out, but no one answers. "Please…?" My voice is grower weaker with every word. "Anyone?"

Then I look up to him. He has that catty smirk painted on his face. I'll never forget that look… It's exactly like the one he gave me the first time he saw me. But he doesn't say anything… He just shakes his head no.

_ 'No?' _I'm confused. _'…No what?' _

And then I realize… I could shove him away if I really wanted to. I could push him off of me, but… It feels too good. I don't want to do anything. Even if he's scaring me, even if the thought of being with a vampire disgusts me down to my very core… I don't want to miss this chance. Just to see what he will do with me. He's beautiful in every possible way that any creature can be, and I want…

_ 'I want to know what I want.' _

Then he's shifting again. I feel vertigo for some reason, every time the bed moves it's like the room is moving with it.

_ '…Or maybe I don't.'_

He leans down to softly whisper something in my ear. "You do."

Instead of going for the neck, like I know he wants to- I can _feel it_, for fuck's sake- he's nuzzling my neck. And being so gentle, so unlike himself… I don't understand what would make him do that.

He turns me to face him again, and I flinch away in fear, but he holds me still. He's moving his hips lightly against mine, and trying to calm me down. I wish I could say I was still on edge… But what he's doing is working. I only want to feel more of that feeling… And I shift my hips beneath him, making him groan. I like this new feeling of control that I have. It's a lot better than I thought it would be.

"It will be… amazing." His voice is just a breathy whisper, like an ocean breeze caressing all of my sense at once…

_'Oh gods… Can I hold you to that promise?'_

I can't hold back a moan. I feel his smirking lips against the side of my face. I've been broken now. And I'm starting to give in… Is this really what I've worked so hard my entire life for? So I can be just a vampire's plaything? Just a toy?

"No!" I resist with all my might again. "I can't-"

"…Let this happen."

He finished my sentence, turning my words around. That's exactly what vampires are known for. He thinks he's being cunning, when really he's only frustrating me more.

Why do I feel so frustrated, anyway? It's not because he's so close to me. It's not because he's lying on top of me, in the same bed, both of us barely clothed… It can't have anything to do with the fact that he's touching me everywhere- except where I want him to.

_'I want him to…' _I can't believe it. _'Do I really want… this monster- this… thing?- to touch me?'_

I forgot he can hear my thoughts… "Hn. No matter what you call me… You are right. But you've forgotten one thing."

"What is that?"

My heart is racing at an unbelievable speed now. I don't know what he's got in store for me, but I know it's something bad. Something so awful…

"Whatever you may call me… You are still worse," He purrs, licking my neck and making my skin crawl. "You're the one who wants this."

I'm not wondering if he's going to bite me… Just wondering _when_ he's going to do it. I know with a vampire it is inevitable. I know it's coming, and it's the sickening feeling of dread that hangs over me now… Looming like a dark shadow… I'm getting lost in the fear.

His lips touch mine, and I am frozen. I feel his tongue dart out to lick over my lip, and I would do anything- _ANYTHING_- just to feel his tongue slip inside to dance with mine.

I whine when it doesn't happen. I had my eyes closed, so I could enjoy the feeling. Now that it's stopped, I open them. I'm greeted with the sight of razor-sharp fangs being bared. I knew this had to be a trick of some kind… I try to kick out, only to remember he still has me pinned. I can't move, and I can't do anything except-

"Wake up…"

_ '…Huh?' _

I can't see him anymore. And I already miss his touch, however cold it may be… I miss seeing him. I can barely hold back a moan at the thought of Itachi's eyes, glistening in the dark. Red with black spinning wildly in them, ready to make all my dreams come true.

_'Wait… Dream?'_

For once, my thoughts and words match. "What the hell happened?"

"Sorry. I had to wake you up," Kiba is standing beside my bed, and talking quietly. "You were making little mewling noises in your sleep." He cocked his head to the side. "And moaning… You okay?"

And now my face was the same color that Itachi's eyes had been.

**-

* * *

**

-Itachi's POV-

I feel him lick at my lips... He's such a naughty little kitten. I do nothing, just lie there with my eyes closed... Let him do whatever he wants.

He seems to be enjoying it. I feel his hot breath on my chin, my neck. It keeps going lower. And lower...

'_Fuck!' _I tense up as something hot and wet circles my nipple. _'Holly shit. A very, very naughty kitten.' _He starts sucking on it, making wet noises as he moves his tongue around it.

'_Fuck, that feels good. I wonder what else he can do with that talented mouth of his.'_

I feel his nails raking all over my chest and ribs. And I growl as he removes his mouth from my body...I can't see what's he doing. My eyes are still closed. For some weird reason, I don't want to open them.

Then I feel him trace a path down to my abdomen with his tongue...'_Yes. Keep going.' _

"Sasuke." I groan, gripping his silky hair, pushing him down. "Kitten, _keep going_-"

"What do you want me to do?" My eyes roll in my head, I'm losing myself as I hear him purr those words.

I feel him shift, straddling my hips as he spreads his legs and sits on top of me. I sense every breath he lets out, biting on my lip from his closeness... '_Fuck, he's so close. Yet I can't do anything.'_

He moves even _closer_, nibbling on my ear, making goosebumps rise on my skin. I nearly jump out of my skin, as I feel him lick a hot path from my chin to the earlobe. _'Kitten... be mine.'_

He licks my nose... My eyes... _He surely likes to lick. _The he purrs at my ear. ...wait.

Humans don't _purr, _do they..?

"_Eww_, Fuzzy!" I wake up from my dream with a frown on my face. "I told you not to do that!" I growl and push the cat away from my face.

"You got me thinking you were someone else." I chuckle, as I start getting up from my bed. Silly cat... It had to wake me up. And it was just getting to the fun part.

That hairy black creature keeps staring at me. He's doing that damn irresistible thing again, lowering his ears and looking at me with those shiny eyes. _Why are kittens so damn cute?_

"Okay, I'm sorry". I sigh as I get up and start getting dressed. "I love you too. But there's this pretty kitten that I love more." It mewls at me.

I lean down and stroke the fuzzy thing. It stars purring again. "Unfortunately..." I sigh...

"He won't purr for me like you do."

* * *

I open the closet and start throwing random stuff out it. I find it annoying to get dressed every morning, if it only were possible to be born with your clothes on... _hehe. _I wish it were possible for some people to be naked everyday.

_For fuck's sake, Sasu-kitten, will you get out of my head already..?_

You make me feel like such a pervert.

Simple clothes for a random day. I grab a pair of black pants and out them on. Next to come is a shirt...I picked a crimson, silky one. _Those are usually comfortable. _And the coat... Can't forget the coat.

I left my amulet somewhere... I need it, because without it, it's impossible for me to walk in sunlight. I grab it from the cupboard and put it around my neck. My eyebrow cocks itself, as I see an unfamiliar item in the cupboard.

_Oh yes, Sasuke's dagger. _I take it out and smile as memories of that _beautiful _night enter my mind. Well... at least it _was _beautiful, until the kitten tried to kill me with the same dagger I'm holding in my hand right now.

Who would ever think he'd end up in my castle, under my command..?

Once again, the dagger reminds me of the one I had... I lost it somewhere.

_Hey, wait a minute. Is this the same dagger I used to-_

* * *

_...kill. Blood. One and only thing in my mind. My hunger was eating me from the inside out. Those creatures... those pathetic, pitiful humans... Oh how I despise them._

_They killed my parents. My kin... Murdered them viciously. All for the sake of their research... on how to kill my own kind. _

_I detest humans so much._

_I didn't even think, it was done in a second. We broke into the building, at pure midnight, killing everyone and anyone we came across. The walls were drained in the smell of vampire blood, years and years of torture captured in those chains that hung from the walls, screams and pleas still echoing in my head._

_They tortured anyone... Women, children... tons and tons of innocent vampires... Pureblood vampires. They weren't given a chance to survive._

_Viciously murdered..._

_And it was their entire fault. The couple that organized massive vampire murders, and trained vampire hunters to come after us once they grow older and stronger._

_It was that night that I lost the dagger. A precious thing my father gave me for my hundredth birthday. He told me to use it to protect, protect those I love._

_...He never taught me how to kill. _

_But I knew that all too well. That night... I spilled blood, tons of blood, sliced so many throats with that dagger. I was lost...I lost the battle against the animal within me. I killed them all... everyone I came across... just like they did._

_Once I entered the room of their leaders... They already knew I was here. With one and only intend, to kill... all of them._

_Killing them was easy... When you're charged by hatred, you are able to do anything._

_It wasn't until I heard a child scream that I regained my senses. _

_My heart sped up; my grip went loose... I dropped the dagger, the sound of metal hitting the floor echoing against the crimson walls.._

_I ran... I ran so hard and so fast, I, who never feared anything or anyone, ran like a kid... away._

_I left the dagger there... Along with all the memories of that night, I locked them, chained them tightly._

* * *

I shake my head. This was a memory I locked inside myself... I never knew what happened that night, until now.

_For fuck's sake..._

There was a kid in that room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Poisonous Disrespect**

**A collaboration by Victimofadr3am and Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Naruto series; it belongs to Kishimoto-sama. **

**WARNINGS!: Incest (even though they aren't actually brothers in this one), yaoi, vampires, blood, gore, violence… And anything else we didn't think of. XD Don't read it if you don't like it. **

**Chapter 8:**

**-

* * *

  
**  
-Sasuke's POV-

I wander through the gloomy, dimly lit halls. I've been on edge, ever since that weird dream I had earlier. Maybe it was caused from something I ate… Maybe I'd even been poisoned or something. But it also could have stemmed from all the trauma that guy had caused me… What he _is _causing me.  
_  
'Itachi…' _

Saying his name and having to deal with his presence everywhere was bad enough. But now I realize I'm thinking it too. He is everywhere here… Everyone knows him. Our only existence is to serve him, and that much has just been made clear to me by the other servants. He owns this castle, and he's definitely the King of it.

Yet, I know that it's just that… It's a castle and not a dungeon. There must be a way to escape. He can't keep me here forever. I'll find a way out soon… And when I have the chance, I'll take it. I know I can run from here, if I try hard enough. Where there is a will, there is always a way. I just have to be able to keep my head on straight; keep my thoughts in order.

After the strange dream, Kiba was the one who woke me up. Right now I'm on my own. He's given me the orders of what I'm supposed to do today and I'm already dreading it. The chores I've been assigned aren't really so bad, by themselves…

It's the fact that I'm working for him that I hate. That I'm doing all of this solely for Itachi's benefit… And that just doesn't settle well. I can't serve him. That's simply a fact. He is everything that I loathe and despise…

"Why can't I stop thinking about him…?"

"Thinking about who, kitten?" The arrogant prince of the palace himself, royal-vampire-pain-in-the-ass is stopping me in the hall. His long black hair looks kind of messy this morning. Maybe he had a rough night? …I can only hope.

"Damn it! I _would_ run into _you _here…" I scoff. I have the worst luck. "Go away. I have chores to do."

His voice deepens into an almost lustful purr. "You can't tell me to go away. It's my castle. That's no way to talk to someone who only asked a perfectly innocent question, now is it? I'll ask you once more, kitten… Who is it that occupies your thoughts so much, hm?"

Tch. As if he could ever really do anything that was 'perfectly innocent'. I realize I've just been caught voicing my thoughts outside of my own mind. Did I really say that out loud?_ 'Oops… Won't make that mistake again.'_

"No one." I answer bravely, facing my opposition with all the pent-up ferocity that I know has been lurking inside the corners of my mind.

I don't have to let him into my mind… Don't have to tell him what I'm thinking; what I'm feeling. It's the one place I am completely safe. My last sanctuary… There is no way anyone can find out. And he doesn't have a right to know, anyway. If he knew just how much he was really on my mind, he would only find a way to use it against me, anyway.

"Hn. I see…" Cold, calculating eyes narrow in something like understanding. He brushes past me, and I can feel him closing in on me. I'm being backed up against a wall… "I'll see you later, pet."

I breathe a sigh of relief, as he finally moves away. It felt like I was going to be trapped there for a small eternity… He could paralyze me with his eyes if he really wanted. I think he just enjoys toying with his prey.

_'That's all he sees me as,' _I remind myself, regrettably. _'…His prey…' _

It's like dumping a pail of ice water in my face. I need to wake up. Maybe I've never stopped dreaming all of this time… I should rationalize this.

I'm in a castle. With a vampire. Who probably wants to kill me. I tried to kill him once. So I'd at least like to know why he's toying with me. But on second thought, I probably don't want to know the answer to that.

Earlier, while we were getting dressed, Kiba had told me that it was my job to help clean. He hadn't given me very much instruction beyond that, but he'd said I could start in Itachi's bedroom, where I would be given more details. But now I was confused… It looked like Itachi had just been leaving his room, not going toward it. Unless Kiba pointed me the wrong way, which I very much doubt.

When I get to his room, I see there is a piece of paper placed on the bed. I pick it up and read it. It's some sort of list.

_ 'Make the bed, clean the windows, wash all laundry items, gather fresh roses from the garden and scatter the petals on the bed when finished… -I.' _

I almost laugh when I read the last thing on the list. How much more conceited can one person be? That sounds so completely ridiculous that I don't even want to do it… But I know what kinds of things could happen to a servant that doesn't obey in a place like this. With a sigh, I turn toward the messy bed with a look of disgust on my face. It quickly changes to surprise.

Itachi has already made his bed himself. I wonder why… Well, that's one less thing for me to do.

I see a spray bottle with some sort of cleaner in it, next to an old dishrag that's been left on the windowsill. I pick it up and clean both of the massive windows in my new master's bedroom. Correction: He will _never _be my master.

I'm supposed to wash his clothes too, I guess… Going over to the pile of clothing, I notice he has a pretty good taste in fashion. I actually like all of the dark leather, soft velvet, sensual lace and various other things that adorn his clothes. If things were different, I might even like the guy.

_'I like the way he dresses…' _I lift one of his shirts to my face, before I realize what I'm even doing… And I inhale. _'I like how he smells… Wait, what the hell am I doing?' _

Quickly, I toss the delicious-smelling garment into a small basket. Looking over my shoulder, I breathe a small sigh of relief when I see no one is watching me._ 'Good… No one saw me do that. It doesn't count. Okay… Now to do the laundry.' _

I pick up everything from the floor and almost empty the larger container, when I come across a few things I don't dare touch… Itachi's underwear. Pretty and black like most of the rest of his attire, I just can't wash them. It's too much for me… Summoning my courage, I move them out of the way, picking up all the other clothes, before dropping all of them back into the larger basket.

I walk down the hall, where I find another servant. I ask her where the laundry room is, and she kindly points me in the right direction, before giggling to herself about something.

I notice on my way to the laundry room there is a short-looking passageway. I can see light at the end, and it looks like it must lead to a door. Maybe I can get out of here… I don't see anyone guarding it. That is a little bit suspicious, but if there is even a slight chance of escaping from this hell, it's better than not trying at all. If I try, I might get out… If I try and fail I'll be stuck here, but I'm already stuck here. So the way I see it, I have nothing else left to lose. I've already lost my freedom. What else can they take from me?

Once I put in the laundry, I venture back toward that narrow hallway. I know it's now and never and I take my chance. _'I have to get out of here!'_

I panic and I can feel the adrenaline starting to take over. It seems like it takes me hours to reach the end of that hall, and every second I'm looking over my shoulder, trying to see if someone's caught me. Strangely, and to my surprise, no one does… Yet. But I know I'm still not in the clear.

The moment my hand touches the doorknob, I know something is not right. But I can't help turning it anyway. I have to get out. My fingers curl over the cold metal and my wrist works to twist the door open. A light shines in my face and it's too bright. All of a sudden, I don't know what's happening anymore.

I can't go through with it. It's just too bright outside, and the light is taking me over. Somehow, I'm unable to continue, even though I want to, and it feels like I've been tricked; cheated somehow… I hear a strange, eerie laughter and then the door slams shut right in front of me. It isn't an exit after all, but it leads into a strange room. I have a feeling I'm not supposed to be in here. I feel dizzy and a little sick. I'm also really tired, and it seems to have crept up on me suddenly.

This… This can't be happening. Something isn't right. I look behind me to see if someone's there. And still I see no one. But something catches my eye, a movement to one side. My tail is flicking back and forth in annoyance…

_ 'Wait a minute… My TAIL?' _My eyes grow wide. Something horrible has just happened.

I rush down the hall, and back to Itachi's room. I haven't run into anyone on the way, luckily. I know I need to find a mirror so I can figure out what's just happened. Running so fast is harder than it seems. It feels like I'm able to go faster, but for some reason, my center of balance is off, making it difficult to run, or even walk for that matter.

When I finally reach the full-length mirror in his bedroom, I nearly choke on the dreadful gasp that leaves my throat. I am in complete shock. I see that I have two furry, pointed black ears coming from the top of my head. They look just like a cat's.

I want to scream, but all that comes out at first is a kitten-like mewl. "What the fuck?" Okay, that's good. I can still talk…

_ 'What the hell did they do to me…?' _

**-

* * *

  
**  
-Itachi's POV-_  
_  
I snicker under my breath... Seriously, the poor thing has no luck at all. Or perhaps, I have too much. Funny how his misfortune equals my luck.

I thought it was best to keep him busy, so he wouldn't get any crazy ideas. I wanted him to stay in my room since it's the safest place in the castle. I don't need him to, _nor do I want him to_ work. That's not the kind of _slavery_ I intended him for.

But for now, I gave him regular chores. I do remember writing something about scattering rose petals on the bed. Well, someone's been naughty, because I don't see them. And while I was writing the note, I somehow managed to leave the last part out... But it seems my wish came true anyway. Heh, partially.

Just my luck.

_ 'Make the bed, clean the windows, wash all laundry items, gather fresh roses from the garden and scatter the petals on the bed when finished. By the time I'm back, I want you lying on my bed, wearing those petals and nothing more.'_

I found him passed out next to the mirror once I entered the room. First I thought he passed out from too much work and felt like strangling myself. But only hours later I realized just how silly I've been, since I'm not usually the one to exaggerate. But people change, and _possibly, I've figured how much I care about the kitten._

_The 'kitten', indeed._ Just after I picked him up and carried him to my bed, had I realized he gained something new. I thought I was hallucinating, _as it happens often when you're a vampire_, but no, Sasuke had a pair of fuzzy kitten ears and a tail.

Seriously...I didn't see that happening. I thought it looked freakin adorable on him, but I'm sure he hates that. Well, he has bad luck...

...and mine keeps getting better. Hn.

_He's not naked, but at least he's in my bed._

I stop reminiscing as he moves slightly on the bed. He starts letting out muffled sounds in his sleep, _and I can't help but think he's mewling_. I notice his eyebrows are twitching. ...he's having a nightmare.

"Sasuke..." I get closer to him, my hand reaching out and getting lost in his onyx hair. I try to calm him, but his nightmare only seems to be getting worse. As his lips part, he starts breathing heavily.

"Sasuke." I call out to him again in a whisper, and his eyes snap open. He stares at the ceiling for a brief moment, panting heavily, before he turns around to face me.

The look in his eyes turns from shock to confusion. "What happened…?" He presses his hand onto his forehead, and I realize he probably has a massive headache right now.

Still, I like how he's all calm and cuddly when he's tired. As my hand starts stroking his hair, _instead of pushing me away and screaming at me, like I would expect him to do, _he just closes his eyes and lets me caress him.

"You passed out." I say, gently. "It's okay now. Relax."

His eyes remain closed, as he snickers quietly under his breath. "You know... I had the weirdest dream _ever._"

He keeps his angelic eyes closed, covered by the thick feathery lashes. I already have an idea _just what_ that dream _might be. "_Really…?" Still, I reply chuckling quietly, keeping all the words spoken as whispers.

It doesn't matter... I can't stop myself from staring at his beautiful smile anyway.

He nods slightly, my hand _caught_ in his raven hair. I couldn't stop _petting_ him even if I wanted to. Obviously, he doesn't want me to stop either,and he shifts slightly, pushing back into my hand.

Then he starts doing _something... A sweet, _soft vibrant sound spreads through the air. _I don't think he's aware of it._ At first, it shocks me, but then... I can barely restrain myself not to burst out laughing. _Good thing his eyes are closed._

"I was walking down a hall...Then I opened a door..." He starts, laughing quietly as he speaks. "...all I remember is this huge tail or something...and two fuzzy ears on my head."

"Oh." I sigh. ..._I hope he didn't notice that was sarcastic. _"Did you _purr_ in that dream too…?"

His eyes snap open, the sweet _purring _stopping instantly. ...I wish I didn't say that, but yeah, he would find out _sooner or later._

I remove my hand from his hair, already knowing what the reaction is going to be. He touches his hair with both of his hands, going through it frantically, before coming across a _fuzzy_ ear...

"Agh, god!" He screams, and I don't know what to do with myself, but back off slightly. _He's going to find a way to blame this on me anyway._

"What the fuck did you do to me?" _There. _He sits up, and starts screaming even louder after he spots _the tail_.

_If I'm lucky, he's going to faint now._

Actually, he turns to stare at me, looking like he's about to strangle me. "I didn't do anything!" I raise my hands in the air, _trying_ not to laugh. "And you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" It seems I'm only frustrating him more. He throws a tantrum on the bed, before he lets out a weird, _weird, mewling_ sound."What is this?" He whines, pointing at his ...'ears'.

I sigh. "How am I supposed to know? Plus, didn't I tell you _not to_ wander around the castle on your own?" It shut him up for a second. '_He knows I know what he was trying to do.'_

I notice he looks quite sad. "Listen, just tell me what's the last thing you remember before you blacked out..?"

"I don't... I don't know." He lets out a long breath, pulling his legs to his body, wrapping his hands around them. _His tails starts flicking back and forth... _I mentally slap myself for almost laughing.

"I remember coming here." He sighs. "And seeing the ... _things_ in the mirror or something... I don't remember anything else."

Then it dawns on me. "...The mirror?" He looks at me, as I turn around. "This mirror, behind me?"

He nods. I cock my head to the side.

"Sasuke, _exactly_ what part of the castle were you in...?" He looks at me weirdly as I sigh. "Listen, I'm a vampire... why in the world do you think I'd have a mirror in my room?"

"Oh." His mouth opens as he realizes, and I smirk at him. He remains quiet for a moment. "...Because you're a sarcastic bastard?"

Now I'm the one with the open mouth. "Kitten, you _really_, really need to learn your place." He just looks away and scoffs.

'_Don't worry, I'll punish you later anyway.'_

"NO. It's because that's not your everyday, _human _mirror." He glares at me, as I finish the sentence. "The way it reflects... Let me just say; us vampires can cast our reflection in the mirror."

I open my mouth to continue, but he interrupts me. "Of course, what would you do if you couldn't see _your pretty self_ in the mirror." He snorts, playing with my nerves, making me growl.

"Are you testing my temper, Sasuke?" I raise an eyebrow. "If you're trying to piss me off, you're succeeding, you know..."

"How can a mirror make me black out?" He changes the subject, and I let him do so.

"Well, that's exactly where I was heading..." I continue. "The mirror backfired on your curse."

"The _curse..._? You mean the... _cat accessories_?_" _He asks sheepishly. "Is there any way to remove the curse?"

I shake my head no. "Don't let that bother you, kitten." I start getting up, _staring at his tail all the time. _...it's cute. "Go eat and take a shower. It will do you good."

I start heading towards the door. There's something I want to say so badly, but still I can't form the words. _For fuck's sake, _I'm a 289 year old vampire Lord, and a little kitten isn't going to torture me.

...Something inside of me snaps, and I stop right in front of my way out.

"Kitten..." I turn around, facing him. He looks up at me confused. "I'll come back in 2 hours. And when I do, I want you in my bed.

..._purring."_

* * *

A/N: We are so so sorry it took so long between updates this time. We both got busy with real life and didn't have much time to work on this story. But now we're back and working on it again. We've made an extra long chapter for you this time. Hope you like.

_-k.R. and Victim__ofadr3am _


	9. Chapter 9

**Poisonous Disrespect**

**A collaboration by Victimofadr3am and Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Naruto series; it belongs to Kishimoto-sama. **

**WARNINGS!: Incest (even though they aren't actually brothers in this one), yaoi, vampires, blood, gore, violence… And anything else we didn't think of. XD Don't read it if you don't like it. **

**Chapter 9:**

**-

* * *

  
**  
-Sasuke's POV-

_"Go eat and take a shower. It will do you good."_

That's probably not the only thing that he thinks would 'do me good'. Namely, himself.

I took Itachi's advice to heart. Not really because I wanted to listen to him or cared what he said… But because I knew it was true. I needed to eat something. It had been a while… My stomach had growled on the way to the kitchen.

When I get there, the cook tells me that Itachi had told him to make me anything I wanted to eat. What the…? This is not the way servants are supposed to be treated! And the other servants seem to know this… One by one, they lift their eyes to glare at me. Even Kiba is looking at me like he wants to seriously injure me when he hears that. I am so annoyed by this point. That bastard Itachi seems to be doing everything he possibly can to make my life a living hell at this point.

I finish my dinner in a hurry, because the whole time, I am getting dirty looks from all the other slaves. It is so humiliating that he would put me through this. But at least I am silently grateful that I wasn't having to eat that crap they were having…

He'd said to take a shower too, so that is the next thing I will do. It wasn't like I really wanted to listen to him, but… I know I have no other choice. It had crossed my mind more than once to escape during this time. But after what happened last time, I wasn't ready to take any more chances. I'd already gained two entirely unnecessary cat-like appendages from being disobedient. I don't even want to think about what might be next, or what else could happen if I try it again.

_ 'Besides… That was out was obviously a trap.'_ With Itachi gone for the next remaining hour or so, I think to myself. _'I'll have to wait until I have another chance. There has to be another way!'_

I wonder which room I should go too for my shower. The jerk told me to take one, but he didn't say whether to use the servants' quarters, or his bedroom. And now he was gone, so I couldn't even ask him… Not that I needed to anyway.

If he were going to look for me, the first place he would look would be in the servants' shower. So logically, if I used his own, he'd never think to look there. It just wouldn't be expected. So that's what I'll do… Determined, I head down the hall and to his room. It doesn't take long for me to take off my clothes and get into the shower. I lock the door just to be sure that no one can get in. I like my privacy, and after all Itachi is clearly a pervert.

I take my time, enjoying the comforting feeling of the water running over my exhausted body. This feels so nice… I could just drift off to sleep here… It's a good thing

Realizing a bit too late that I don't have any shampoo of my own, I will have to settle for using his. I pick up the bottle and sniff it suspiciously.

_'What if it's drugged?'_ A sudden though comes to me._ '…What if the food was drugged? What if he really was responsible for the tail and ears? What if he is trying to kill me?' _

There were too many 'what ifs' and not enough evidence to support any of them. The shampoo and soap would be fine. Itachi probably wouldn't put anything too dangerous in his own bathroom. …I hope.

By the time I'm done, I have stopped worrying about chemicals being hidden in my environment and become more worried about how to cover myself. I have no idea why, but I get a sick sense of amusement out of wearing other people's clothes. It would be funny for Itachi to walk in, expecting to see me wearing his clothes. He thinks he's so much better than everyone else. It would teach him a lesson! I'm sure he wouldn't want a lowly servant wearing his oh-so-expensive clothing.

Glancing at the clock that hangs on his wall, I know I only have a few minutes left. I throw open the doors to his closet and quickly grab something- Anything will do!

As soon as I'm pulling on a black silk shirt that's too big for me, I hear the door opening. Damn! I don't even have any pants on. But at least I'm standing up… Not in the bed like he wanted. I would never do that. And I'm sure he knew that when he-

"Sasuke…" His tone sounded annoyed. "I told you when I got back I wanted to see you in my bed. Why aren't you there?"

I moved my hands to pull the silk shirt down to cover myself. I couldn't just let him see me like that! Much to my annoyance, he was looking at me with those eyes… The ones he had only shown me once before, the night I tried to kill him. Though they had been in my dreams ever since. It was clear that he liked how naked and vulnerable I was, but he still didn't seem quite willing to show it. …Not that I wanted him to.

"Don't do that!" He snapped, reaching for me before I could move away, out of his grip. "You'll stretch the fabric!"

_ 'I knew it. So he really is overly protective of his clothing. But I can't say I blame him, the guy has expensive taste…'_

He smirks. Oh shit. I forgot he can read my thoughts. Oh well, I didn't say anything incriminating… Yet.

"Here…" He goes to the closet, pulling out a pair of black leather pants. They were similar to the shiny ones I had seen him wearing the first time that I saw him. "Put these on. They'll go nicely with that shirt. And I still want you in my bed. _Now_."

But that didn't make sense! Why did he want me to get dressed if he wanted me to get in bed with him? Then again, he hadn't said he would be there with me… The meaning was implied, though. I decide to cooperate, and turned away to put the pants on, not even bothering to worry about things like underwear. He didn't have any clean ones anyway, I never did get around to washing those.

"Hn." I can't fight down the smirk any longer. I know I've won this round.

As soon as I'm dressed, he pounces on me. Towering over me, he scoops me up right off my feet. My heart is pounding in my chest… I know he has to be able to sense my fear. Anyone could, because it's so undeniably strong at this moment.

He lifts me not his arms, and carries me bridal-style to his overly large bed. I'm being pressed against him, and it's a very awkward moment. I suddenly can't help remembering that he's a vampire and he could easily kill me at any given moment. I tense up, feeling strangely like he'll drop me. I almost don't want him to let go, for fear of the unknown. I flinch when he drops me unceremoniously into his bed.

_'…His bed? Oh god, I'm in his bed!'_ Panic phases through me._  
_  
"What a presumptuous little pet… Care to tell me why you used my shower instead of your own?"

I didn't know what to say, so I settled on the truth. "I thought the last place you'd look for me would be in your own room. I didn't want to run into you anymore, if it could be avoided… And incidentally… I ran into some trouble with the other servants. Apparently they seem to think I'm receiving special treatment." I can't resist the urge to glare at him.

He knows it's his fault. I can tell by his smirk. "You are special. How do you think I should treat you?"

"…So can I go now?"

I wish he would let me leave. This place is awful. I mean, it's bad enough if I'm not being 'spoiled', but now it's going to be even worse. I know that even if I give in to this lustful beauty, he will destroy me in the end. What's going to happen once he tires of me and grows bored?

"You know… I find it arousing that you're wearing my clothes."

"Way to be blunt, you ass."

He growls at me, suddenly lurching forward to pin me to the bed. "Listen, kitten. I've let you show me all kinds of disrespect since I've brought you here. But I think you've been given more than enough time to adjust. Tonight, I'm taking what's mine."

The vampire kisses me before I can do anything about it. His lips are pressuring mine, trying to coax them into opening. I don't want to let him in… But this feels so good; so right… I can't keep fighting him off forever. Maybe I can find a way out of this before we go all the way. Opening my mouth, I let his tongue slide inside to caress mine. It feels so good… I can smell his scent all around me, his bangs hanging in my face. His hair tickles, like feathers dancing slowly across my face. I move back after a moment.

His fingers move across my lips, feeling them slowly. "You have such a pretty mouth…" He moans. "Why don't you put it to better use?"

"Itachi…" For one sweet moment, I am lost in bliss. That sounds like a very appetizing idea at the moment… But I quickly shake my head, regaining my senses. "No! Get off me!"

I shove him and he does move backwards. It's obvious from his delayed response that he did not have to move, unless he wanted to. He could easily overpower me. Everyone in this castle is on his side. I am outnumbered, overwhelmed and completely helpless in this situation.

Frightened by this fact, I squeak every time he moves the slightest bit. My eyes are dilated out of fear, but I wonder if he thinks it could be from arousal. The two aren't so different, in some ways.

I squeak when he grabs my tail. Crap. I forgot about that stupid thing!

"You're such a pretty kitty… I want to pet you," He pulls me in close, running a dangerous palm across my lap. "And I expect you to purr for me."

"Nyah…" I mew weakly, struggling to get away from him. "M-maybe… Maybe we could go to the other room and do this? I'd be more comfortable if I were in my own bed."

It was not a total lie. When I was a dancer, I would always kill vampires in my own bed. I'd never actually leave with them. And back in my room in the servants' quarters, I would be a little more comfortable knowing that someone might walk in. Itachi is a really private person. I'm willing to bet he wouldn't be into voyeurism. It was a long shot, but it might make him stop, even for a moment. At the very least, I am stalling for time.

"Nice try, but I'm not letting you get out of it this time kitten."

Itachi keeps pushing… He presses himself into me, and I have to admit that the steady grinding of his hips against my own is starting to feel really good…_ Too_ good.

And his mouth on mine, it feels good too. I'm getting lost in his sweet kisses and tender touches… It's setting me on fire. His hand is making it's way down to my navel, but he seems content with that for now. I think he is afraid to go further. It's almost like he's trying not to scare me away.

I let my tongue come out to lick his lips, and he hums appreciatively when I do. We kiss again, and this time it's mutual. Our tongues are not battling for dominance, they are merely teasing each other.

I was thinking of killing him, but… He knows what he's doing. It just feels so… so good and… I don't really want to do anything to hurt him now. I don't really understand it myself. Why does everything feel so right, even though I know it's wrong?

I blush every time he touches me… I know I'm being teased, and I'm not sure how to react to it. He could only be toying with me, or he could be serious about this. Either way, it feels too damn good not to enjoy. I should really be taking a more active part of this. I look at him, finding myself suddenly wanting to touch him too. My fingers wander over his skin, lightly caressing his body.

_ 'His muscles are so firm…'_

I quickly glance down. That's not the only thing that's firm… To my embarrassment, I'm starting to get hard. Well, starting isn't the word for it! I've _been_ hard. I avert my gaze, looking back into his eyes and hoping that he won't notice where I was just looking. If he did, he doesn't say anything about it.

I squirm like mad when his hand brushes my cock. I cannot believe I'm letting him do this to me.

"I can tell you want more," Itachi's poisonous voice whispers to me. "I know how much you want it, and how good it feels… I know exactly how much pleasure you're feeling, and how badly you're struggling to hide it. Let me help you."

He reaches for the zipper of these tight pants, and I squirm just out of his reach before he can do anything. He can read my mind… But I'd forgotten about it. Silently cursing myself, I roll away from him. I won't let myself be so careless again.

"Why did you let me wear your clothes in the first place?" A distraction might be good right now.

"The only reason I let you finish getting dressed… was so I could watch you take it off." He licks my ear for emphasis, and I shudder at the sensation. "Now strip for me. You're used to dancing, right? So dance. That's an order."

I glare at him out of hatred. He was getting awfully bossy.

Somehow, I feel my body moving of it's own accord. It's like someone else is controlling me, which I know is ridiculous, but… I'm actually doing what he wants. I'm getting up and walking across the floor to do as he's asked of me.

Slowly, temptingly, my hands move to slide the shirt off my shoulders. I can see him looking at me, but it doesn't matter. I can _feel_ his eyes on me. I look down with a slight blush, as I keep my body moving in rhythm. I reach up and tweak my nipples, which harden instantly. Swishing my hips, I toss the shirt on the floor. He doesn't care about his precious expensive clothes right now. The only thing he cares about is me… I can see it written all over his face.

I reach down to my pants, and put one hand inside, stroking myself lightly. It feels so good, I almost don't want to pull my hand away. With a groan, I try to make myself cum. But it's so hard to do that with him watching… It's humiliating. I don't want him to look at me that way. It's so unnerving.

"Come here," He growls, and I stop what I'm doing and go to him. "Now you'll purr for me, little one."

I whine when he touches me through my pants. "Itachi… 'tachi please…"

Strong hands trail up and down my sides, as if he's trying to soothe me. Hot breath sweeps over my flesh, and I'm getting goosebumps. His tongue dips into my navel, and I yelp.

_'But wait… What's that other noise?' _To my own amazement, I've started to actually purr! I can't help it, and it doesn't seem to be something that I can precisely control. _'…Damn it!' _

The strange sound stops as soon as I notice it.

Itachi chuckles darkly. "Hn. Music to my ears."

He knows I'm onto him. I hate being like this… As if the stupid ears and tail weren't bad enough, but now this! I'm really not having fun anymore. I'm starting to worry about this stupid curse again. I want to know if there is a way to break it.

After all, purring during sex doesn't sound like my idea of fun. -Wait a minute! I'm not going to do _that _with_ him_! We can't have sex! He's a vampire. A very evil one, who is bent on seeing me suffer. I have to constantly remind myself of that, before I lose everything. And I've never even gone all the way with anyone before… Sometimes I wonder what it's like. Sometimes, my curiosity almost gets the best of me. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I just gave in… But I never have.

"Take these off," The dark haired demon tugs at the waistband of the tight leather pants.

I don't know what to do. I'm standing right in front of him, and he's trying to take the rest of my clothes off. "W-wait! That's not fair!"

"Technically, I have every right to do this, since they're my clothes. I was only loaning them to you. Which means I can take them back at any time. Now seems like a good time."

I don't remember him being this evil before! He leans forward on the bed, to trap me in place. He's unzipping the zipper with his teeth! I can feel each of the tiny teeth moving apart, being separated as he moves his face further down. I whine as the smooth fabric brushes past my groin. I can feel his breath on my dick… I'm stiff as a rock now.

Temptingly, he licks my arousal from base to tip, swirling his tongue casually around the head. It's a simple move, but it drives me wild. I step out of the pants, eager to get them off now. I can't fight this anymore, it's too hot… I really want to see if he'll blow me.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint you," He smirks like the devil. "I know you want your first time to be memorable."

"Stay out of my head, you bastard…"

"Hn."

He engulfs me in one swift move, and I cry out from the incredible pleasure. It's so warm and soft… And despite the fact that he has the fangs to deal with, Itachi really knows how to use his tongue. I'm being reduced to a shivering, whimpering mass of sex.

But it doesn't last as long as I would like… He stops suddenly, pausing to take off his own clothes. He's out of his jacket and moments later he's taking off his belt and working on his pants.

"You're not even going to strip for me?" I laugh. "After all that I did for you…"

"Is that what you want?"

I say nothing, just looking at him and letting my eyes do the talking. I've never seen anyone else strip. It's always been the other way around. Suddenly, looking at him in a new light, I think that I would like that… Very much.

He stalks toward me, and I can't help but shrink away a little. I remember that he is dangerous. Beautiful, but deadly. His arms encircle me, and I feel his hardness pressing against my thigh. We're both naked now. He's lost his pants along the way. On second thought, maybe I don't want him to strip. It's too late, and I am too afraid to do anything but stand there and wait to see what he wants to do with me.

I let out a breath when he steps back, and sits down on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. I'm relieved that he'd moved away from me. The distance makes me feel a little more comfortable, until he pulls me down to his level. I have no choice but to sit in his lap. We're only inches apart, so close that we are breathing the same air; sharing the same breath…

Another electric, pheromone-charged kiss sizzles through me as I straddle his hips. Strong hands pull me in closer, pressing me down onto his hardening cock. When I feel it brush near my entrance, I whine and try to pull back. But he's got me… And he's not letting go.

"This room is heavily guarded. You can't escape from me Sasuke… Even if you did make it out of my room, you'd never be able to leave this place. There are too many people here who are loyal to me. They would grab you before you made it ten feet, and bring you right back."

I know he's right, but… "Why are you telling me this?"

He teases me by lightly stroking my erection. It's driving me mad with need, and I whimper to get the point across. I notice that he has a bottle of oil, which he's rubbing all over his cock. …Which is _huge_. I've never seen anything like it. I wonder if that will really fit inside me. Part of me wants to panic but the other part, the part that's winning right now, kind of wants to find out.

"Because I know you want to find a way out," He grasps my cock in his hand, wiping the remainder of the oil on it.

I wonder if he could be reading me wrong. It's possible that he's too caught up in his own feelings to notice that I'm not overly concerned with making my escape at the moment. But maybe he means normally, when I'm distracted by his gorgeous body? Moaning, my eyes glaze over lustfully. I'm purring again, but right now I don't care.

"Mmm…" I'm barely able to hold back my cries of ecstasy anymore.

Without warning, he grasps my buttcheeks in both hands, and begins to slowly lower me over him. His hard cock presses against my entrance, as he guides me onto him. But once the tip goes in, he stops, expecting me to do the rest.

"Lower yourself onto me…" He pants, his breathing getting more erratic with every moment that passes. "Do it."

He doesn't have to tell me twice. Thugh I'm embarrassed about it, I manage to move just a little bit, taking more of him inside myself. I just know I have to be blushing. This is something else I've never done before. I thought of Itachi to be the one who would always take charge. The very fact that he was letting me do this to him said a lot.

_'Does he really like me so much that he would-'_

"Nyaaaahhh!" I arch my back, when I accidentally slip down even further, taking a few more inches into my channel.

I take my time, moving down a little bit at a time. I know I'll have to get used to this. He seems like the type to want to do this often. And since I'm new favorite toy… It doesn't take much to figure it out. Soon, our legs touch, and I know he is all the way inside me.

"Your skin is so perfect, so smooth…" He nibbles at my ear, tempting me to let another moan escape. "And it feels so good now that I'm inside you… Nnnn… I knew it would be bliss." He touches me all over, running his hands up and down my entire body.

I'm getting goosebumps from everything he's doing. And it hurts for him to be stretching me so wide, but it also feels very good at the same time. I can't decide whether to cry out in pleasure… or pain.

"Nnngh… Itachi, please… Move."

I want to get this over with, now that it's started. I'm anxious to know what it will feel like. Slowly, torturously, his enormous length pulls out. I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming, when he shifts his hips upward, slamming into me unexpectedly.

I notice him tilt his head back when I tighten my muscles. "Sssss- Sasuke…" He hisses as I move around experimentally in his lap. "Mmmm! Do that again. Ughh…"

"Say please…" I smirk, comfortable with the fact that I have more control over things right now. "And I might."

"Mhmmmn… Please."

I never thought that word would leave his lips. Itachi is such a firm, demanding Seme. It surprises me that he acts this way in bed. Letting me have so much power over him… It's amazing. I do everything I can to make him scream like that again. And it works, I'm in total control… Until something happens.

His cock scrapes against my sweet spot, and I shiver. I look into his eyes, to see him smirking maliciously at me. Itachi licks his lips, before holding me at that angle and grinding into me, again and again. It's so intense… I'm writhing and moaning while riding his cock… And I can't believe he's letting me do this.

I don't know if I can take much more of this… This pleasured pain, or painful pleasure… I'm not even sure what to call it anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, everyone. We still hope you're enjoying our little collab.  
Yes, the full chapter is in Sasuke's POV, but the next chapter will be in Itachi's.  
And sorry for the long wait. Holidays are coming up, and we've both been busy.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Poisonous Disrespect**

**A collaboration by Kaline Reine and Victimofadr3am **

**Chapter 10:**

**-Itachi's POV-**

After quietly standing all of his crap and stubbornness, I decided the day has finally come. The day to show him how I want him to act, _in bed and out of it, _show him who the boss here is and make him submit.

_Break him._

To put it this way; I wanted to grab him by his hair and drag him to the bed, ravish him like a hungry wolf, just so he would realize _he's my possession._

And after everything I had to endure, I really _did _intend to punish him. Yet I found myself unable to resist the poisonous disrespect that kept leaking from him.

_Lust-possessed rage..._It stormed through me as I looked at him, _he had known it would be piss me off_, but he did it... on purpose. He never cared about my orders, he ignored them, threw them aside, like nobody else would dare to.

I was really tired of playing around.

"Sasuke... I told you when I got back I wanted to see you in my bed. Why aren't you there?"

Not even the simplest order, no, of course he wouldn't bother to obey. And taking _my damn favorite shirt out of all of them..._

Well... It did go well with his pale, oh so freakin sexy pair of thighs. I was starting to get really horny. I _did_ want to bed him from the first second I saw him. I finally reached my limit.

Before I ever knew what was happening, the kitten had been humping me as if his life depended on it.

So many delicious sounds are escaping from his sweet mouth. His beautiful eyes remain shut tightly, as I stare into his face. Sweat is pouring from both of us, as the room keeps getting hotter and hotter...

There is no end to this.

His body feels magnificent, heavenly, the pleasure we're sharing is so intense, each and every time he moves in my lap, he throws my body into a frenzy of ecstasy.

And yet, there he is, gritting his teeth and biting on his bottom lip in useless attempts to stay quiet.

What a freakin stubborn kitten he is. _Just because he had to submit to a vampire, doesn't mean he has to like it._

He thinks he's strong enough to resist me. Maybe I should prove him wrong. He moves in my lap, fucking himself on my dick in a torturously slow pace. For a hunter who despises vampires, he seems to be enjoying it a lot.

"Sasuke..." I whisper through gritted teeth. Another lust-filled moan escapes his lips I move my hand from his hip to his hair, twirling my fingers in his silky locks.

I pull him closer to me, until our bodies are glued to each other. I move my hands to grab his buttchecks in an iron grip, pressing him down onto me, stopping his movement as I do so. He groans from the pressure, as I enter him as deep as I possibly can, burying myself in his heat.

I pull back slightly, just to be able to see his beautiful face, our bodies not moving at all. The only sound I hear is his breathing. "Sasuke... Look at me." I pant out, my gaze focused on his face, and the way his fluffy ears are pressing into his hair, his mouth parted and his eyes shut tightly.

I whisper. "_Sasuke._" He opens his eyes slowly.

_That's what I wanted to see. _Those angel eyes. To read his soul, as if it were an open book. And the way he looks at me.._. All of your hate is gone now, isn't it?_ This is the way I want him to be. Close to me. _Mine._

Losing my patience to stay this way any longer, I lift him from my lap, as I separate from his heat and flip us over forcefully and fast. As I pin his body beneath mine, our weight sinks us into the bed slowly.

I take a moment to stop and stare at him, as his glossy, half-lidded eyes are also gazing into mine, his lips so swollen and tender... I cannot help but reach and trace them with my fingers, slowly pushing a digit into his mouth.

He appears dazzled, half-conscious even, his little pink tongue driving me crazy with desire, as I make a mental note to myself, that next time I will show him _a better way_ to use that delicious mouth of his. I grab his right arm and pin it above his head, keeping it in place as my other hand traces a burning line down his neck, ghosting over his skin. He arches his back at the feel of it, as it keeps getting hotter and hotter in here, until it gets almost unbearable. His furry ears are pressed down, and his teeth gritted, as a new layer of sweat appears on his porcelain skin.

"Itachi, _please_." He moans softly, driving me crazy with desire; with just those two tiny words he makes me want to eat him alive. I let go of his arm, grabbing his thigh and pressing his leg to his chest; I burry myself back into his heat, in one deep and fast stroke as he lets out a scream, his nails digging deep into my skin.

_I feel no pain_. The only thing I feel, is _him_. His hand finds its way into my hair, pulling madly on it, as the sensation makes me groan and close my eyes from the pleasure. I start moving slowly, rocking my hips lightly, loving the feel of his heat embracing me. He moans softly, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh each time our bodies touch, takes over the air. I penetrate him deeper, faster and harder with each thrust, as his moans start getting louder, his breaths ragged and erratic. He pulls me closer to him; and puts his arms around my back, pressing our bodies together.

He spreads his legs even wider, surrendering to me. Feels like he's a different person now, that arrogant, annoying _tease_ is gone, and a little whimpering, _sex-leaking_ kitten is beneath me. I keep fucking him like an animal, the bed rocking with us, and he lets out a loud moan each time I push inside him and hit his sweet spot. He opens that fuckable mouth of his and lets out a long hiss, his claws digging into my skin and drawing blood. "Don't you dare stop." The kitten hisses at me, wrapping his legs around me, forcing me to slip even deeper inside him.

_Don't think I will._ I smirk, giving him what he wants. I start ramming into him forcefully, loving the feeling of his muscles clenching around my length, drowning in the sweet sounds he makes. I can sense he's reaching his edge, as I feel the pleasure growing in my groin as well.

I lean down to nuzzle his neck, slowing my movements a little bit. He leans his head to one side, exposing his neck to me. Closing my eyes, I bite down with no mercy, pressing my fangs into his porcelain neck, breaking the skin with ease.

He lets out a sexy loud groan that drives me crazy. I moan as the taste of his sweet blood sends me to heaven and back down, pouring in rivers as I swallow all of it. He spasms underneath me, screaming out my name, his muscles clenching around my shaft, causing him to feel so tight around me, _too tight_ even, almost as if he's not letting me escape; _capturing me_. I know he's reached his orgasm as I feel the warmth of his milky seed spreading all over our bellies.

Yet I keep thrusting into him, gripping on his ebony hair as I suck his soul straight out. Hearing only his heartbeats, breathing and sweet screams in my head, I reach the edge and pour my seed deep inside him, every inch of me pulsating in his warm cavern. I'm panting heavily, as the orgasm overflows me, and I remove my fangs from the red fountain, my head spinning madly.

He's shivering underneath me, I can feel him. My eyes remain shut tightly, as my chest is rising up and down heavily, the sudden pressure creeping in my lungs, making it hard to breathe. A familiar sensation crawls underneath my skin; tasting his blood awoke the animal within me_. I know this feeling_. I open my eyes, feeling the pupils widen fast and suddenly, my blood boiling in my veins, aching and burning inside me, signaling I've satisfied my desire to _mate_.

_Impossible._ I look down to see the kitten is half-asleep, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes closed so beautifully. His hair is clinging to his face, weighted down by sweat, giving me _that moment, that image,_ that I know will cut deep down and stay in my memory.

_You little fucker._ I reach down to grab his chin and push my fingers in his mouth, opening it, just to see what I knew would be there... Pointy, sharp and snow-white, _fangs_ sticking out proudly in his mouth.

'_Sasuke... Who are you, kitten..?'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Poisonous Disrespect**

**A collaboration by Victimofadr3am and Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Naruto series; it belongs to Kishimoto-sama. **

**WARNINGS!: Incest (even though they aren't actually brothers in this one), yaoi, vampires, blood, gore, violence… And anything else we didn't think of. XD Don't read it if you don't like it. **

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

I wake up even more sticky and sweaty than I was before my shower... After such a night with my new lover, it was impossible not to look almost as disheveled as I feel.

"I can't believe I fell asleep..." I mutter, opening my eyes and looking around.

Much to my dismay, he was already gone. My vampiric prince has left me all alone..._'That __figures.'_

With a sigh, I get up out of bed. I realize that I'm still naked, and for a brief moment I'm sort of glad he isn't here... Because I know I have to be blushing like a tomato. Hm, speaking of which, my stomach seems to think tomatoes sound pretty good right now. It growls, letting me know that I need to find something to eat.

I wonder if I should go back to my room, or just stay where I am. It doesn't really matter, but I don't have any clothes in here. And royal-vampire-pain-in-the-ass got so annoyed the last time that I wore something of his. Not that I can really blame him.

Wait... Why am I making so many excuses for him all of a sudden? No. I can't afford to get too attached. No matter what, I still have to leave, and he still has to die. I can't forget that my goal all along was to kill him. Just because I don't particularly want to right now, doesn't mean that I never will.

But... _'God,__ the__ memories...'_

It's still so vivid in my mind... The way that he was on top of me, so wild and feral, making me scream and writhe and moan his name... Last night had to be the most amazing moment of my life. I wish I could just-

I flinch, trying to shake the image away. I vow never to let it happen again.

I mean, who the hell does he think he is? He always has to have to upper hand, no matter the situation. And from the beginning, it was never my intention to allow him to do _that _to me. And yet somehow, he got away with it again. I don't understand the way my mind works anymore. Why did I let him do it? I willingly took part in the violation of my own body, by the very creature that I despise so much.

_Nothing _feels worse than this feeling...

But I am still afraid... Afraid I might be warming up to him. Afraid I might come to like it here. Afraid of doing it again. Who am I kidding? _Of__ course _I'll do it again! And part of me really doesn't want that to happen.

Whatever. There will be time to figure it out later. Right now I just want to get out of his bed and plan my escape.

A vague memory from last night prompts me to check my mouth for fangs. I run my tongue across my teeth, but I don't feel anything unusual. _'Hn. __Strange...'_

Knowing that I have things to do, I wrap a towel around myself and head outside so I can go to my room, and hopefully get some decent clothes. At least, some that are not Itachi's...

"Hey good lookin'!" A crazy voice calls out in the hall. Considering the way it's peppered with hiccups, I can only assume it must be Lee. "Where're _you _going?"

I can smell the alcohol on his breath. "Go away... You're drunk."

He looks at me oddly, as if I'm from another planet or something. "No I's not..." He looked at me for a moment. "Who're you?"

"Sasuke," I roll my eyes and sigh. This can't be good. "And you're Lee. We've already met. I'm a servant here too..."

He gets close to my face, wide-eyed as if he's about to say something important. There is a brief pause before he exclaims... "AWESHUM!"

"...Can I go now?"

He thinks for a moment. "Uhm... Noes! I has to take you to get somefing to eats! Come on, dis way!"

He grabs my arm and pulls me down the hall.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" The maniac exclaims happily.

I have no idea where we're going. I'm assuming it's the kitchen, if he even knows where that is anymore. He's zig-zagging his way through the hall. I don't think he can really tell where he's going, but... The more he drags me with him, the more I am certain that's where we're headed. It dawns on me as we're getting closer that I am still wearing only a towel. I grasp desperately at his fingers, trying to pry myself free. But it's no use, he has some kind of drunken death-grip on me!

"Let me go!" I yell at him, but it's no use. "I have to get changed! Lee! Stop it, I can't go with you, I'm only wearing a towel!"

He is silent, swaying in his drunken stupor as he takes me with him. The doors swing open, and we step into the dining area together. Everyone stops what they're doing and just stares at us.

The servants were in the middle of serving food to Itachi and... Oh my god. That other guy, the stronger vampire who attacked me that night... The night before I was captured. I can't quite remember his name, though. Both vampires look at me like I am unwelcome. It's clear that they had been discussing business before I came into the room.

And all I can think is that it's _his_ fault I'm here! He was the one who attacked me, nearly killing me... And he would have, if Orochimaru hadn't shown up and pegged me for his stupid slave trade. But what would he be doing here?

I am stunned, and I simply do not know what to do. I look to Itachi for guidance, though I don't know why.

"Hn..." He wouldn't even look at me. His eyes were downcast, looking at the table almost sullenly. "Kitten, what are you doing in here?"

I can feel my cheeks heat up, and I just know I'm blushing hard... "Uhm... You're probably wondering why I'm only in a towel. You see, ah... I- Well, he-" I look around for Lee, who is nowhere to be found. I slump my shoulders in defeat, starting to leave. "I'll be in my room."

"That's a shame... You really should stay for _dessert_." The other vampire comments, turning both of our attention to him.

"Madara," Itachi reminds me of the other one's name. "You are grossly overstepping your boundaries, don't you think?"

"Look... I am going to claim what is rightfully mine. The fact of the matter is, Orochimaru interfered with my kill. The boy is rightfully mine!"

Itachi looked like he wanted to say something... But he didn't.

I wonder why he won't even look at me. Is he upset with me after what we did? The first sign should have been the fact that he wasn't there when I woke up. That alone should have sent off alarm bells...

Sometimes sex can change people, and how they act around each other. I knew that. But I had never expected it to be this awkward between us. He was acting... distant. Well, he was always aloof, that was just his nature, but never like this. I have a horrible feeling that something is wrong. He won't even meet my gaze right now.

And I just wish I could be invisible...

* * *

-Itachi's POV-

I shut my eyes for a moment as the anger that I've been trying to suppress slowly starts to crawl to the surface. Such a bitter, but familiar feeling that consumes me so often, as if the taste of it never left the tip of my tongue.

It intensifies due to the fact I cannot avert my gaze from the sadistic grin on that cursed pale face I can barely stand. What is causing me so much anger, is the intense way he is staring at Sasuke, as if he's about to _eat_ him with his eyes. Or maybe it is Sasuke, who just stands there glaring at me like a little kitten lost in the enchanted forest.

_Yes,__ probably__ both._

I push myself off the table I was sitting at with my both hands, as I slowly stand up. With long, heavy steps I approach Sasuke, my hand instinctively wrapping itself around his upper arm. The kitten eyes me awkwardly, questioning my actions, but he's not either moving or saying anything.

"Come here." I start moving before even finishing my sentence, leading the kitten towards the door. But as I expected, a malicious voice stops me in my intentions.

"Leaving so soon, Itachi? We were in a middle of someth-"

"Our conversation is over." Making eye-contact, I stop in my tracks, purposely lowering my voice in a vicious matter. "I trust you will see yourself out." I prolong looking into his eyes, just to make sure he gets the point. I smirk at him wickedly. "Goodbye, Madara."

"_Itachi_!" The kitten struggles all the way through the hall, screaming my name every few seconds. I keep my gaze forward, hurrying my steps in order to get where I want as soon as possible. He jerks his arm a few times in attempt to break from my grip, until he finally snaps.

"_What__ the __hell __is __wrong __with __you?__ Let __go!__" _He screams, flailing his free arm in the process. ...Or whatever it is I feel moving, since I keep my gaze locked forward, therefore not paying attention to the hysterical kitten.

"People seem to be _enjoying_ dragging me around today!" He mewls in his, _often__ used_, sarcastic tone, which for some reason always... _makes __me __want __to __hurt __him._

We finally reach my room. I open the door with one hand, but the kitten just scoffs and refuses to get inside_.__ Typical._ I tighten the grip on his arm and push him inside, closing the door.

'_SMACK!'_

"That hurt, you asshole!" There is a loud mewling scream and a sting across my left cheek. I take a moment and blink a few times, trying to figure out what had just happened.

_Did he just slap me?_

I do nothing, just stand, facing the panting kitten and his blushing face. I remain motionless; my head slightly leaned down, since otherwise I couldn't make eye contact with the _shorty._ Once the heat of the moment is gone, his pouty mouth slowly starts opening, his kitten ears pressed in his midnight hair. His eyes are wide open, looking directly into mine.

"Oh, _shit._" He mumbles, barely audible, and keeps staring at me wide-eyed. At this point, my eyebrow cocks itself, my body is not shifting at all, and neither is the expression on my face.

He moves his hand and slightly touches the side of my face which he _molested_ only a few seconds ago. I am ready to react, but my eyes abruptly move to look down when I hear something shift. "Itachi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

I grab the towel and stop it from falling and leaving the kitten completely naked.

'_Wait._.._why __did __I__ do__ that?_'

The kitten jumps on the spot, clutching the towel with both of his hands. His tail starts flicking in shame, his cheeks burning hot red, as he avoids looking at me. "Let go." He mumbles softly, trying to push my hand away.

I can feel the smirk raising the corner of my lip. "No, I don't think so..." I jerk the towel off and throw it aside.

He opens his mouth ready to scream and jump - but before he can, I wrap my arms around the delicate skin on his hips, pulling him flush close to me. He tries to push me off... But he stops, so does his breathing, as I lean to whisper in his ear...

"_Sasuke..._Did you want me _so __bad_ already you went looking for me wearing _a__ towel_..?" The words drip slowly from my lips. I can hear a soft '_No_' almost instantly.

But I won't have any of that.

"You could've just come _naked_, I wouldn't mind..." I whisper in a sultry, low voice. As a delicious moan escapes his lips, I can feel my fangs start to throb. My sick nature seems to be enjoying how exposed and _vulnerable_ the kitten is, completely naked, pressed against the fabric of my clothing. I chuckle at how desperately he is digging his nails into my shirt, enjoying how loud his breathing is.

"Come here." I put my arm behind his back and pick him up. _Surprising_... Instead of trying to push my away like I expected, he wraps his arms around my neck as I carry him across the room. When I put him on the bed, he makes me laugh as he crawls under the sheets instantly, his cheeks red from embarrassment. I sit on the corner of the bed, facing away from him.

It's only begun, but this day has already been too long. I take a deep breath and start to undo the buttons on the collar of my shirt.

"We did it _last __night_. I didn't even _eat_ anything yet."

'_...What?__'_ I turn to face the kitten, confused at his words, and that _particular_ tone of his. It sounded a lot like he was scolding me.

"_Excuse_me?" My eyebrow cocks itself on its own. Hard to believe I _still_ didn't get used to such disrespect.

He glares at me like a little devil, but holds onto that sheet for his life. "As if I don't know _what_ you're up to..." The kitten mumbles and faces away.

I can't help but laugh at the face he is making, and how pouty his lips are. "Relax kitten, I wasn't going to do anything. This shirt is choking me, that's all." He just scoffs.

Still, he is very adorable like this, naked _and_ blushing in my bed. I reach out my arm to pet his hair, but he slaps it off with his hand.

"Oh come on Sasuke, is that a way to treat your master?-"

"You're _not_ my master." He spits instantly through gritted teeth.

I laugh at his brave and sharp reply. Normally, I'd kill any slave that would dare say that, but not this one. No, _this__one_ is so much fun to tease. I support myself with each arm on one side of his body and lean dangerously close to his face.

"Then how about your _lover_...?" I whisper. Smirking as the kitten skips a breath, I nudge the soft skin of his neck with my nose. The scent of his blood sends a shiver down my spine.

'_...fuck.__'_ _It __drives __me__ insane._

"...or enemy..." I continue whispering, words spilling like liquid velvet from my lips. "Your _captor_..." His pulse starts going wild; his knuckles become white from gripping the sheets.

"...demon..."

As my fangs start to hurt from thirst, my voice deepens. "Your_nightmare_...?" The kitten gasps when I draw out my tongue and lick his porcelain neck. He is sweating profusely, with goosebumps in places where I didn't think they were possible... "_Sasuke_... what am I to you... What does my breath feel like on your skin-"

"Stop it." Comes the breathy reply from the kitten.

_And__ I__ did.__ For __some__ reason__ I __froze __in __place._

The kitten shakes uncontrollably. "It feels like you're burning my skin. _Stop __it_."

I turn his head around until he is facing me. His eyes are haunting me, so beautiful and deep; they make me believe he is my door to thousands of never before seen worlds.

'_What are you doing to me, kitten..?'_

"You _don__'__t__want_ me to stop, Sasuke." The words are whispered into his _own __breath_, as I can feel the hotness of it, being this close to him. He is undeniably beautiful, glowing in the dim light of this room, he looks unreal. If I didn't know better, I would think he's just another one of my fantasies.

I am shaken from my thoughts, as the wonderful creature underneath me starts _purring._Yes, purring. With his glossy eyes fluttering like this, and his irresistible mouth open, it's just not fair...

"You have no shame kitten, do you?" Smirking, I tease him. "I know how much you want it... And I don't like this game you're playing..." With each word said I plant soft kisses down his neck, shoulders, and I keep going lower. "Look at you, the way you writhe and shiver underneath me..." Whispering, I touch him all over his upper body, leaving soft kisses all over his chest. "I know what you want Sasuke... just _say __it_."

"S-stop fucking with my mind, you asshole-!"

I make him scream when I bite down on his nipple, loving the bit of the sweet blood that pours out to me. I groan as I feel my hair being pulled by those slender white fingers, even as I heal the little wound with long, soft licks. I look up at him, hissing as he never loosens the grip on my hair, but even tightens it.

"That _hurt_." The kitten hisses at me, his eyes glowing with lust and frustration.

"Hn. I know it does." I smirk at him. "And it's going to hurt even more. Don't think I forgot about that slap earlier."

He lets go of my hair and mumbles something that sounded like _'__Fuck__'__._His eyes roll back into his head, as he softly _bangs__his__head_against the_pillow.__ "__Just__do__it.__" _The kitten groans through gritted teeth as he arches his back off the bed.

"Do what, Sas-?"

"You know what I want, just do-"

"Say it, Sasuke."

"Oh for fuck's sake, BLOW ME!"

I smirk, knowing I've won. "They didn't teach you how to say 'please', kitten?" I so badly want to tease him, but I won't torture the poor thing anymore. I stare at his face for a little while, curious if he'll watch me do it, or shut his eyes.

_Well,__ there__'__s __only __one __way __to __find __out..._

The kitten gasps when I spread his legs, tossing the sheet off the bed and leaving him completely naked. But he seems far too gone to care about it. I draw out my tongue and lick his thigh, never breaking the eye contact. The little devil stares at me, blushing furiously, but still grinning madly.

I take advantage of that little moment that he appears to be lost in thoughts. He hisses when I lick at the leaking tip, tasting the pearly white liquid that gathered there. I never break the eye contact, and how could I, when the kitten is staring at me so intensely with his lustful eyes.

Soft pale fingers twirl into my hair as the eager creature beneath me arches his back. As soon as my mouth is fully on him, he starts letting out soft, but mind-blowing moans. I start sucking slowly; enjoying his scent and the salty taste of his precum.

I try not to scrape him with my fangs as he writhes and moans beneath me. He moves his hips trying to buck into my mouth, but I keep him pinned down. My hands are trailing all over his legs, my claws sinking lightly into his porcelain skin.

His moans keep getting louder and filling the room with their presence as my mouth works its way up and down his shaft and underside, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh there. He rocks his hips in a sensitive and light rhythm, but I keep my hand on his hips, keeping him from moving around too much. I could hurt him with my fangs if he overdoes it.

He feels so hot and delicious in my mouth. The wild heat of his body consumes the whole room, as if he could set it to fire if it goes free. I am lost in the sounds he is making and the burning touch of his fingers that trail from my hair to my neck.

"A-aah, Itachi..."

The sound of my name on his lips makes my brain melt like ecstasy. His eyes are shut down tight, covered by his thick lashes. He grips my hair almost painfully, but I don't want to stop. His moans get frantic, as I swirl my tongue around the head, then suck him deep into my mouth, letting the back of my throat vibrate around his member.

"Itachi, I'm going to-!"

With a hoarse scream, not even a second later; he reaches his sweet release and pours his seed into my mouth. His grip on my hair is wild, so is the ecstasy I am feeling as he digs his nails into my back, ripping through the fabric of my clothes. He draws blood from me, but I don't care.

I savor every little bit of the bittersweet milk, enjoying the taste of it. His chest rises up and down heavily, his body drenched from his orgasm.

The sheet I threw to the floor earlier makes a rustling sound as I pick it up and cover the kitten with it. I support myself with one arm and lie on my side next to him, studying his adorable expression.

He looks so... _satisfied_. With that light smirk on his face, eyes shut so heavenly; he looks like he had just fed.

_I wonder what he looks like when he feeds._

I smirk as the kitten starts purring and opens his heavy eyes to look at me. I reach out and softly trace a line across his nose down to his pouty lips.

'_Well, __that __was __fast.__' _I think to myself. _If __I __said __that __out __loud__ wouldn__'__t __it __be __a __perfect __way __to __ruin __a __romantic __moment, __or __what._

"Hey... It's not like I get a blowjob from a vampire everyday." The kitten murmurs breathily, smirking and staring at me with those glowing eyes. He scoots closer to me, nudging his nose against my neck.

"...Hn." After a short pause, I reply. "Me neither."

And instantly I am met with a soft smack up my head. I let out a growl. "This is the second time today, kitten. You're overdoing it, don't you think?"

"Well, you're the one who said you are my lover, aren't you?" His voice is low and heavy, drenched in the sound of his sweet purring. "Unless you want to be just a vampiric jerk again..." He slips his hand into my shirt, lightly caressing my chest. "Guess you'll just have to get used to it."

"Sure." I whisper quietly. The kitten chuckles lightly before he presses himself closer to my body, ready to fall asleep. His nose stays glued to my neck, as he purrs himself into sleep.

And I stay that way, motionless, staring across the room.

_Yes, I know how much you enjoy the scent of my blood and how much you want to bite down on my skin. Thought I wonder, did you not notice you had read my mind, you little bastard, or are you just pretending?_

_I know exactly who you are, kitten. The only thing I don't know yet - is the reason you haven't tried to take your revenge already._

_Perhaps you know there is no worst punishment for me, than falling for you._


End file.
